


Pet Me, Please

by AwatereJones, Jonsey11 (AwatereJones)



Series: Please Me [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Dragons, I love Crumbly, M/M, Slavery, Smut, Violence, noncon?, pet!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/Jonsey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is a pet that Jack wants to love, understand and of course pet.</p><p>This is an Alt Verse.  No flaming please<br/><a href="http://postimage.org/"></a><img/><br/><a href="http://postimage.org/app.php"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts).



He was cold.

This was not a new feeling, most of his life he had been cold but he had grown accustomed to the warmth of the store.

 Now he was huddled in a cage as the truck roared along, the cold wind whipping at his hair and he held back a whimper of fear.

 His brothers and sisters had been long since sold before him, his own wait finally over.

 The truck came to a stop and he was roughly pulled from the cage by his collar and dumped in the grass beside the driveway.

“Jesus, a bit thin isn’t he?”

He felt the bile rise as he imagined himself cooking in the large ovens, an apple in his mouth as they bemoaned the lack of meat on his bones.  He had heard of places like that and he held back the desire to wet himself as he shook.

“Looks cold”

He was dragged upright and pulled along to a holding pen, pushed into the soft bedding.

He sighed as he burrowed to find a warm spot, encountering a pen-mate.

One does not question such things, one just accepts comfort where it is found and he cuddled into the warmth of the other body, as it accepted his touch.

 There was no time for tears, no time for grief.

 Pets do not have need for such things.

The evening was long and he tried to ignore his hunger and the need to pee that still ached.

“Get out of there, come on girl”

 His warmth moved and left the nest, making him blink against the light of day.

“Oi, there are two in here!”

“He’s the one we got last night, didn’t have anywhere else to put him that late.”

 “Huh, cute nose”

He tried his prettiest face and more than one made a happy noise as they all looked at him.

“Get him shit, showered and shaved” the large man frowned, “Then fed and watered.  Take him to Toshi for some good clothes before the master sees.  You know he hates the damaged ones.”

He hid his arm with shame, the scars so harsh in the light.

 His heart still heavy as the death rattle of his mate was still lingering in his ears as her burns were too severe.

 He struggled to his feet and waited patiently, eager to please, to stay the hand that punishes.

He found himself in a toilet area, relieved as he emptied his body, then he was taken for a wash, clothes and finally food.

He was careful here too, they don’t like greed.

Then he stood before the master.

  

“Well, tall.  Thin though”

“We think he was starved a bit while recovering from whatever caused those burns.”

 “How did they occur?” the master asked and they shrugged.

“Our quarters caught fire, only 27 of us escaped, hundreds burned Master” he said softly.

“You purchased a damaged T1?”

“They didn’t tell us that in the shop” the man whined as his master growled.

 “My arm has healed, although ugly, it no longer requires attention master” he whimpered, “Please.  I live to serve.”

“What have you there father?” a new, bold voice joined in and despite his lifetime of subservience, Ianto raised his head and looked into the face of the most handsome man he had ever seen.

“Gods, he is lovely.  I want him” another voice said and the man Ianto was looking at laughed.

“No way Gray, you are too mean.  Look at him, he needs softness, not your kind of training” the pretty man laughed.

 “Ah, come on Jack, he’s just a pet!”

 “No!” Jack’s smile faded as he turned to his brother, “I already called dibs.”

 “You don’t even like pets” Gray scoffed, “Said they made your skin crawl.”

“No! I said your pets made my skin crawl, you turn them into simpering fools that cry at the drop of your hand” Jack corrected, “I haven’t had time for a pet until now.  I have finished my studies and want one.  He fits the bill.”

“Papa?” Grey whined as he turned to their father.

“Sorry baby, Jack did call dibs” John shrugged.

Ianto waited patiently, unconcerned as to whose he was to be. 

 Either way, a pet is a pet.

Right?


	2. day one

Ianto woke and dressed quickly, waiting for his cage to be opened and his day to begin.

This was to be his first day with the new master, Master Jack.

He was secretly glad his master was not going to be Master Gray; he was apparently not so kind.

"Come on, out ya get" the guard said softly and Ianto scurried out, rising to adjust his clothes.

He hurried after the guard and was ushered through a door, into a bedroom.

Jack was lying in the bed, still asleep and Ianto hesitated, not sure of what he was supposed to do.

He knew his duties, knew the proclivities of some masters so he carefully undressed and climbed into the bedding at the foot, working his way to the groin and the morning woody waiting.

His previous master had taught him well, telling him he was so good at that, so Ianto immediately went to work.

Jack groaned and canted his hips as he enjoyed his good morning and then he woke more and looked around with confusion as Ianto administered his learnings beneath the bedding.

Jack yelled and leapt from the bed, covering his throbbing cock as he gaped as his pet, still lying in the bed.

"What the blue blazes do you think you are doing!" Jack roared, his face red with anger.

Ianto was confused, this was his job.

He slid from the bedding and lay, prone on the ground as he accepted he must have misunderstood his master's desires and done something wrong.

Perhaps different masters liked different ways?

Ianto waited for the blows to start, shaking as he tried not to whimper.

The doors slammed open as a guard rushed in, only to turn with shock as Jack fumbled for a robe.

"My Lord, you require assistance?"

"Get him out of here!" Jack snarled, "Jesus, who thought it would be a good idea to latch him onto me like a fucking sex toy!"

"Sir? I don't think …"

"GET HIM OUT!"

Ianto was dragged from the room and he couldn't help but cry out as the first foot connected with his side, his full bladder giving in and he wet himself as a fist rained down on the back of his head.

"Stop!" a voice was screaming, soft hands touching, soothing as he whimpered in a heap.

"Bloody animals, what are you beating this pet for!" she demanded, her voice breaking as she watched Ianto try to shrink into the floorboards.

"His Lordship" the Guard started to say, pointing towards Jack's door and she snorted as she strode into this room.

"Again? Why does everyone want to see me naked this morning" Jack growled as he turned, then froze as his mother glared back.

"Your naked pet is being beaten in my main foyer, to an extent where he has wet himself. What did he do to deserve such punishment!" she demanded. "Want your baby sister to come down the stairs to that display?"

"What?" Jack gasped with horror, running from the room and finding the huddled mess whimpering at the feet of the guards, still holding him down with their feet.

"Get off him!" Jack pushed them away, falling to his knees into the filth and reached for his pet.

"Sorry master, sorry master, sorry master" Ianto was chanting as his eyes screwed shut, fearing the punishment he was going to receive.

"Look at me" Jack commanded and Ianto was forced to open his eyes, not flinching as a hand came close to them.

"Why do you not flinch?"

"You will punish me now, I do not want to lose my eye, please master do not take one of my worthless eyes" Ianto sobbed.

"My gods, you saw that happen?" Lady Harkness asked with horror.

"Eyes, fingers, sometimes … private parts, please. I will do better, I will learn how to please you, please" Ianto was sobbing as he clutched at Jack's trousers, pleading.

"Oh gods" Jack felt ill, physically ill as he thought back over his actions.

"Get him cleaned up, dressed and back in his cage for the rest of the day" Jack rose sadly, "This was unfortunate. We will start tomorrow as a new day."

Ianto reluctantly went where he was told, knowing it would be a long, hungry day ahead.


	3. reveal

The doors of the cage opened and he whimpered as a cage opening in the dark meant a guard with a need for satisfaction.

Ianto crawled to the doorway with his head down and out onto the hard floor, turning to present himself, head down on his hands and kneed to his chest so his arse was displayed.

Be it a fuck or a beating, he just wanted it done as he was too tired and hungry to care anymore.

"No"

Ianto started at the feminine voice and glanced as the feet near his head, silk slippers brushed by lace.

His eyes travelled up the nightgown to the face of the pretty mistress.

"Come over here so I can see you" she demanded and he scurried to the examination table, climbing up and laying on his back, goods presented.

It had been a while since a woman had wanted pleasure from him but he hoped it didn't show as he gripped the table with fear.

"No. I am not here for sex" she said softly and he looked at her with hope, rushing to sit and cover his unwanted manhood.

"Here" she offered some clothing and he made a small noise as he reached for them, his shame evident as he stood to dress.

"My god, look at your ribs. When did you last eat?" she asked, running her fingers over them and noting his displeasure at the touch.

"Not touched with compassion much. Are you" she said softly.

"I am a pet my lady" he whispered, still unable to look at her, "I am for pleasure, nothing else."

"That hurt?" she asked as she pushed gently against a spot that held a purple bruise and he whimpered as he nodded, closing his eyes and swallowing as he pushed against the pain.

"If it hurts, why do you welcome it?" she asked and he finally looked at her, taking her breath away as his unseeing eyes rolled in her direction.

Oh my god, you are blind"

"Punishment. The only thing I know" he said sadly, "My brother was caught stealing food from the slops bucket and I tried to save him by covering him as he was beaten."

"And?" she asked, noting her son sliding into the room.

"He had his head removed while I was forced to watch and once his body had stopped moving my sight was taken so the last thing I would ever see was my failure."

Jack swore softly and Ianto swung at the sound, instinctively stepping between the mistress and the unknown visitor.

"You were not born a pet" she surmised.

"I was a palace guard, my lady" he admitted, "My little brother was a kitchen hand. This too is my punishment for disobeying the rules."

"Your name ... what is your family name?" she demanded, shaking with anger.

"Jones. Of the castle Yana," he worried the shirt sleeve, and then asked, "Why do you ask these things? My choice was to have my head on a spike next to my brother's or a life of redemption. I must pay for trying to save him, for fighting with the young prince who wished to whip him to death."

"Young Prince Saxton" she snorted, "Yes. That sounds like him."

Jack moved to stand by his mother and looked at the pretty face, marred by the sightless eyes.

"So, you were born to serve, what of your family?" he asked.

"My parents died in the great fires" Ianto shuddered as the dragons were spoken of and both mother and son groaned softly at the memory of the attacks that decimated their realm ten years past.

"My sister also perished, only my little brother, a mere babe survived as I had taken him to play at the river" Ianto explained, "My ward, he spend most of his time in the kitchen and when old enough to fetch and carry, he was put to work. He didn't understand about the slops."

"How long ago, I mean ... how long have you been blind?" Jack asked.

"Three years since, my brother was nine when he took the apple." Ianto whispered, "Sean was used to taking scraps but this day the young prince was walking past and saw."

"Oh dear god, just a child" the mistress spat.

"Old enough to steal, old enough to die" Ianto said in a cold voice, "Do you require anything mistress?"

"Yes. I want to know when you last ate."

He frowned as he tried to remember and she sighed, "They put you in there and left you? Naked and hungry?"

"At least I was no longer bursting" he snorted, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Sit" she ordered and he did.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at her face as the pet simply plonked onto the floor.

"Mother means in a chair" Jack said softly, "Here, let me lead you."

"Yes please sir, the young master had a leash for me, it worked well" Ianto replied, still careful to hide the fact that he knew where they were going.

Wouldn't do to give away his gift, he had learnt that the hard way.

Jack felt the anger threaten to make him spontaneously combust and he dare not look at his mother.

A leash indeed.


	4. exams

Ianto ate slowly, knowing he would be sick otherwise and he furtively watched as Jack moved around him.

His sight was unique, unable to be explained and all those who knew of his gift were gone.

He remembered normal sight, the colors and lights.

They were all muted against what he now 'saw' with his inner eye.

The day the dragons had attacked, that had been the day he lost his sight. Shielding the baby as the flying serpents breathed fire across the land, only the water they huddled in to save him.

Perhaps it was the act of bravery, in protecting his charge, or just the fates having a sense of righteousness amongst so much devastation … who knows.

He woke to a new world, one of inner sight. He saw, heard and felt the colors of the universe as they swirled around him.

The new master was confusing, his colors golden and excitable, not the normal soft floating of other people. Ianto wondered what his looked like but knew he would never know, being unable to see reflections.

He sighed as he stood washing dishes, staring sightlessly out the window as the world outside swirls in colors with wonderful shafts of light filtering through the great flashes of colour.

Ianto became aware of another in the room and without turning, let his 'sight' look behind to find the young master hovering in the doorway.

As Ianto 'watched' Jack, he also noticed the immense smell filling the room like smoke and his eyelids fluttered shut, allowing him silence.

"Why are you doing that?" Jack asked softly, "We had a washer."

"She is with child and un-well master" Ianto said simply, "You did not give me tasks."

"No. I didn't." Jack sighed, pulling out a chair to sit.

"May I serve you?" Ianto turned, drying his hands on a towel and smiling politely.

"Yes, I want you to come with me."

"Yes Master." Ianto placed the towel down and stepped forward.

Jack reached out and took his hand, leading him down hallways to another place.

It was not Ianto's place to question, being just a pet and he was sure to stick close to his master as others unknown to him walked past. Jack sensed his discomfort and pulled him under his arm, surprised to find his pet shaking with fear as they neared the clinic.

Owen looked up as they entered and motioned Ianto over.

"He's blind" Jack explained, leading Ianto closer and as Ianto smelt the antiseptic smell that screamed Doctor, he pulled back with open fear.

"This is Owen, he's my friend" Jack soothed, "He is going to check you over."

Ianto nodded and began to pull at his tunic.

"What's he doing?" Owen asked.

"Disrobing sir" Ianto replied, "So you can examine me."

"No. Sit" Owen demanded and this time Jack was ready, pushing a chair behind him to catch his downward motion.

"Bloody hell, takes things literally doesn't he" Owen snorted.

"He was trained to" Jack snarled, angry for his pet's discomfort.

"Right" Owen picked up his piece of tech and started to scan the pet, noting the way he jumped when he came near.

"So, you hear and smell me?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded, struggling not to move his eyes towards the man.

"I scare you?"

"The last doctor was to castrate me" Ianto whispered, "They decided at the last minute to breed me instead but the pain … I mean … he had started the procedure"

Owen sighed and scanned his crotch, then checked.

"You are still intact but I do see scaring, they had cut the outer sheath to prepare …." Owen stopped talking as he saw a tear rolling done Ianto's face.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly.

"It hurt so bad, it burned" Ianto whispered.

"Are you … wait, are you telling me you were still awake?" Owen gaped.

"Yes sir" Ianto said as he looked over at the wall, "easier for me to climb on and off the table myself."

"Christ" Owen sighed, "I cannot begin to imagine the pain you suffered."

"It is my punishment" Ianto whispered, "I live only to repent."

"For what?" Jack exploded, "For your brother's crime of hunger?"

Ianto silently nodded, unwilling to admit it was for a different crime all together.

It was for a dragon.


	5. decisions

Jack was sitting in the garden, watching the birds as they scattered about his feet and when they all took to flight he looked up to see what had startled them he found them gathering around the feet of Ianto, the pet.

Ianto wore a pale green tunic over dark green trousers, looking like he belonged in the garden.

A wood sprite.

Especially with the birds crowding around excitedly.

Jack noted the bare feet and chastised himself, making a mental list of things his pet required and adding footwear to it.

He saw a shopping spree in their future and found the thought of showering gifts on this creature not that unsavory.

No.

Not at all unpleasant to see that smile again.

Jack sat still while pondering, thinking he was unseen as Ianto calmly sat on a nearby stump and threw some bread crumbs and crusts.

"I've never seen them come that close" Jack finally said and Ianto didn't jump as he expected him to.

"They like the currents on the breakfast loaf sir" Ianto informed him with a soft smile.

"Ah, a secret weapon, eh?" Jack huffed with amusement and Ianto watched the golden swirls dance across his 'eyes'.

Ianto was still unsure of this one, he didn't act like a master and his … well he felt different somehow.

Ianto had laid awake most of the night thinking about him, now he was coming close to a decision and he needed to know if it was the right one.

"sir?"

"Yes Ianto?" Jack leaned forward.

"The dragons. Do you believe they destroyed the crops and killed all those people?" he asked, watching the swirling gold still for a moment as Jack considered.

"I … I saw the aftermath. All those burned bodies and … waste. The smell" Jack shuddered, "But … I don't know. I've seen them kill sheep, burn the carcasses before consuming them but … well …"

"Never people before" Ianto answered.

"No. Never people, they have always protected and helped." He frowned as he watched those sightless eyes bore into him. "Plus none were consumed."

"Sir …"

"I want you in my chambers tonight" Jack blurted and was finally rewarded with surprise.

"Sir?"

"It has come to my attention that as a pet there are certain things you do and they are part of your life. Is it true that failure to do these things causes you pain?" Jack demanded.

"Yes Sir."

"So, rutting with me will please us both?"

Ianto's head shot back as if struck and for a moment Jack thought he had misread the situation.

Then Ianto smiled.

"Oh sir, yes please" Ianto crowed, surging across to the seat to kiss him, soft and warm.

Jack found himself responding, his hands stroking, touching and his hungry mouth devouring the pet.

"Is this a test?" Ianto whispered.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure for which one of us" Jack muttered as he watched those eyes focus on him again.

"Are you truly blind?"

"My eyes do not see" Ianto said, nor a lie.

Right?

Jack nodded and rose to leave.

"Robes will be left in the bathing area, use the lavender soap. I like lavender" Jack said, trying to sound authoritative but they both heard the need, causing Ianto to blush as he nodded happily.

He again went over his choices and found the correct choice the one he had already decided on.

Tonight, he would tell the master of himself.

He would trust.

If he didn't, time would run out.

For them all.


	6. water games

6

Ianto was laying in the bath, enjoying the smell of the lavender. A huge pool sized tub that was exclusively for his master's chambers, Ianto felt safe.

Ironically, it was his favorite as well and he took that as another good sign.

The water shifted and he woke, surprised that he had fallen asleep and he turned to apologize to his master only to find another in the water.

One of the guards, the mean one who had kicked him and he was not only naked, he was hard for him as he cautiously slid through the water.

He appeared as a shark in a very small ocean of bubbles.

Ianto felt bile rising as he began to side around the edge of the large bath, heading for the steps to escape.

The guard realized what he was doing and he shot across the bath, seizing him by a wrist and snarling as he twisted the arm cruelly.

Ianto cried out with pain as he struggled, the water splashing over the side of the huge tub and he wondered how much clean-up would be required.

Then he was under water, struggling as he felt hands exploring and entering forbidden places.

Ianto got his head above water and screamed with pain as he was viciously slammed against the edge of the tub and the guard began to position them both for sex.

_He was to rut with the master, he was not for this one._

Ianto roared again, this time planting his feet against the tub wall and pushing back, propelling them both into the middle of the water then he rolled them both so they were face down.

The guard started to panic as Ianto took a deep breath and, as he did the day of the fires, he forced his armful to the bottom of the water.

The guard struggled and tried to gouge his eyes but the bubble bath had helped make Ianto too slick and he snarled under the water as his own fingers dug deep, his nail sliding into the flesh of the guard.

Finally the guard was still and Ianto rose, standing on the back of the body as he checked the room.

Nobody had heard, nobody had entered.

He exited the water and stood shaking at it hit home what had happened.

There was only one thing to do and he moved swiftly, running with the large robes around him.

Jack swung to smile as the door opened, then it slid away as the wet, bedraggled pet fell in the door with blood pouring from his nose.

"Master, I killed him. I did not mean to but he was going to take what is yours and I was afraid ..."

"Silence" Jack demanded, taking the pet in his arms and feeling the shaking as his pet whimpered and rubbed his face into his neck.

"Hush now" Jack soothed, rubbing the now wet robe.

"He hurt me" Ianto whispered, "I had to fight."

"There are times to run, times to hide and times to fight" Jack agreed, "I firmly believe that sweetie."

"I killed him" Ianto repeated, shocked at his actions. "You must punish me."

Jack pushed the panic button for the first time in his life and led the pet to the bed, pulling him into the blankets and removing the robe.

The personal guard that entered saw the livid bruising on the pet as Jack checked the injuries.

"He raped you?" Jack hissed and Ianto whimpered.

"He only entered me momentarily, I fought for what it yours master" Ianto sobbed, "He was so strong and I thought he would kill me."

"Where is he baby?" Jack crooned, his eyes flashing with anger.

"In the bath where he tried to … rut with me" Ianto hiccupped, "He … he …."

"Hush now" Jack pulled the pet to his chest and glared at the guard, "Go get the body from the water and make sure the entire room is sanitized. Burn the bastard in the courtyard and make it known that anyone who touches my pet will be met with the same anger"

The guard bowed and left, closing the door softly.

"Do you need the doctor?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head as his weeping slowed.

"No, I just need you." Ianto whispered, "My beloved Master, please forgive me."

"OK, it's OK" Jack soothed.

"And I needed to talk to you, I had this whole talk planned and you would listen and understand and we would be OK and…" Ianto was slurring his wards as he began shaking again, causing Jack to hold him tighter.

"Tell me," he whispered, "Tell me."

"I am blind but I see" Ianto sighed, "The day of the dragons, it was not my brother that I saved. It was a baby dragon that had been too young to fly. She had fallen and I scooped her up, running for the water where I kept her safe during the battle. When those who tried to kill the dragons were gone they came for her and thanked me."

"So it was not the dragons that caused the destruction?" Jack asked with surprise.

"The Seltherats, they did it. They were trying to gather the little dragons, that is how the little girl fell from the sky. Weapons that knocked their tiny wings and damaged them. The dragons were kind and tried to protect the humans that struggled to protect those fallen babies," Ianto said, "No body wanted to listen or believe."

"What happened with your sight?"

"That was punishment for surviving and saying lies about the dragons, according to the guards." Ianto sighed. "Five of us were blinded that day. I was punished the most for saving the baby. I do not know why this is so, why I still 'see' but I trust the dragons had something to do with it."

"How?"

"They tied me in the courtyard overnight as I had admitted to saving the wee girl and in the early hours of the next morning I heard flapping, then … warmth across my face."

"A dragon?"

"Yes my beloved master, a dragon was blowing on my face" Ianto sighed, "When I opened my eyes I could … well … see."


	7. declaration 1

"So ... when T1 burned?"

"Not dragons as they claimed" Ianto whispered, afraid of discovery as he was ordered to never speak of it, "Oh my beloved master, it was horrible."

"Tell me" Jack crooned, holding the pet close.

"A Seltherat had managed to infiltrate the staff, he set fire to the great hall and we tried desperately to put it out. The children … oh gods" Ianto closed his eyes for a moment and Jack ran his fingers over the scared arm in silent question.

"My … my mate, Lisa. She was a child-handler and we had to save the babies" Ianto said with a soft sob, "I got three babies out and went back for a fourth. That's when it all came down. I managed to get out with two, one under each arm only to find Lisa had gone in to get me."

"Oh Ianto."

"Her death was quick" Ianto swallowed, "All we can hope for. I buried her remains once they allowed me to leave the clinic, her face was unmarred by the flames."

"Only 27 came out. Some later died from their injuries" Jack said as he remembered what he had heard at the time of the great fires.

"Yes master, so many perished." Ianto sighed, "Of the babies, I only saved two of my own, one of which followed her mother and two other siblings to the next place beyond the mists several days later. I don't know where my son went."

"The dragons were blamed … again." Ianto stretched and Jack got to see his yawn, showing perfect little teeth and a wrinkled nose.

"Seems like a default lately" Jack snorted, "A nobleman's wife was lost recently and he blamed the dragons even though it is clear that she was stabbed repeatedly with a rapier."

"Yes" Ianto was nuzzling Jack's ear.

"Keep that up and I will have to do something about it little one" Jack whispered as fingers started to caress his stomach.

"Not so little master" was the mumbled reply, followed by a thrust against his hip that showed he could back up the claim.

"Cheeky Gerdmort!" Jack laughed, kissing the cheeky mouth as it opened for another retort.

Ianto growled and thrust again, leaving Jack under no illusion as to his desire and Jack rolled onto him, wriggling between his legs and humming with pleasure when Ianto obediently raised his knees to clasp Jack's hips and allow him access.

"You make me so hot with need" Jack panted.

Ianto's' answer was a soft whine and lip licking.

Jack laughed as Ianto raised his head to steal a kiss and wriggled.

"You … you …." Jack was unable to form the words, overcome as Ianto's head fell back and he presented his throat in total submission to his master.

Jack entered him easily, crying out as Ianto used the muscles he had trained to do exactly what they were doing now.

Jack had heard of this gift but thought it a myth as nobody had actually experienced it as it was reserved for those of highest class.

He really was trained in T1.

The Royal Tower was the place of legend.

Ianto was panting as he struggled to maintain control of his own needs, knowing his master needed release and Jack cried out as he slammed into him.

Ianto took it as permission and released him, opening all the way.

Jack laughed and he felt an entirely different sensation as Ianto let his body respond and soon they were rutting like wild animals as they frantically shook the bed.

Jack came, letting Ianto come as well.

It wasn't until Jack was breathing again that he realized Ianto had waited for him.

He knew Ianto was a pet, had been trained to do it but still … it felt nice to be the important one.

His last relationship with Gwen had not been as giving.

Ianto whimpered and Jack frowned as he tried to reason the problem.

"Sleep" he finally said and Ianto immediately sighed and relaxed.

_Poor thing had been waiting for permission to sleep for the love of the gods!_

Jack gathered him in his arms and sang softly as he once did for Gray when they were younger, and was rewarded with a smile as Ianto snuggled and clung to him.

A pet was a big responsibility, Jack knew this and because of that he had always resisted the urge to have one.

Gray had kept many over the years, some meeting sticky ends and sometimes Gray had even shown attachment and sorrow in their passing.

Now Jack understood what it was to have a pet he knew his brother was not as loving as he had thought.

They had feelings, minds and desires.

Ianto slept, little snores and snuffles that went straight to Jack's heart.

"Rest baby" Jack whispered as he stroked the fine hair, "I'll protect you."

The smell of burning flesh was weak on the wind but he felt satisfaction, glad Ianto could not smell it.

Nobody touched HIS pet.


	8. declaration 2

Next morning and Ianto woke to the sight of his master in repose.

So pretty.

Ianto couldn't help but reach out and stroke his cheek.

Jack stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at his pet who grinned back and wriggled.

"What is it?"

"I need to pee" Ianto whispered.

"Then why not go?"

"You are on my arm" Ianto giggled, "I didn't want to wake you, so pretty."

"Go on cheeky" Jack laughed as he rolled off the arm and Ianto giggled as he shot to the bathroom with his bare arse flashing.

Jack knew what was pretty.

Jack lay back and considered the strange creature he had wound up with and was so grateful that he had trusted him enough to impart his secrets.

"Master?"

"Jack" Jack said softly, "Please call me Jack."

"Yes Cariad … I mean … Jack" Ianto blushed.

"What did you call me?" Jack asked with interest.

"Nothing" Ianto blushed.

"No, come on, what was it?" Jack sat up, interested now.

"Cariad" Ianto bushed, "It is the pet name for a beloved."

"Really?" Jack grinned, "You have your own language?"

"Yes"

"Then call me that if you like" Jack flopped back down, "I like the idea of a secret name. Especially a pet one. Love the irony there."

Ianto snorted, then began gathering clothes.

"I have a servant for that sweetling" Jack yawned.

"And he has no sense of colour!" Ianto said haughtily, then blushed.

"You have been taught?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yes, I was to be a royal pet, I was taught lots of things my master might require" Ianto turned to face him and canted his head, "You do not like me being assertive? I can be more demure if you …"

"No!" Jack said quickly, "I like you as yourself."

Ianto grinned happily as he hummed.

They went down to breakfast in the great hall and Jack pulled a chair closer to his then pated it to show Ianto was to sit there.

Ianto sat there primly and looked eagerly at the food with a little tongue creeping out to lick his lips.

"What do you like Sweets?" Jack asked and Ianto shyly pointed to sweet breads and fruit.

Jack placed some on a plate and put it in front of Ianto who looked at it, then him and opened his mouth like a little bird.

Jack tore off a piece of bread and popped it into Ianto's mouth, crooning as Ianto chewed happily.

"Good morning Jack" the mistress said as she sat, "Oh. You have your pet at the table."

"He's mine" Jack said petulantly, "I want to feed him."

"Alright then" she sighed, "Gray had a couple that liked eating at the table."

"This will always be your chair, OK?" Jack informed him, "Right here by me."

"Yes my Cariad" Ianto whispered softly, watching for more food.

"What do you want now sweets?"

"May I please have a drink?" Ianto asked politely and Jack grinned as he filled a glass with milk.

"Thank you" Ianto said politely as he accepted the glass and hummed while sipping it.

"What lovely manners" Lady River said, "I've not seen such a polite pet before."

"I have" Lord John said as he settled in his chair, "He's of royal training, isn't he."

"Came from T1, you knew that" Jack said, "He is mine Da. I'll not share."

"He is your first, of course he is not for sharing" the Lord snorted.

Jack watched his brother enter and approach knowing who would really be the one who would want to share.

Jack was ready for a fight.


	9. laying it down

"Hello little scrumpy" Gray said to Ianto as he sat next to him and Ianto instinctively moved closer to Jack.

"You don't usually sit there!" Jack accused, noting the pet's alarm and pulling the chair so it touched his, making a loud screeching noise.

"Gods, so possessive!" Gray laughed.

"Yeah!" Jack sneered around Ianto, "I am!"

"Well, I am impressed" Gray stood and moved to his usual chair across the table from Jack and Jack relaxed his grip on the back of Ianto's chair.

Ianto waited patiently for the atmosphere to settle and then reached out, placing his hand gently on Jack's thigh and leaning against him to show his pleasure in the possessiveness.

Jack put his fork down and turned to watch the pet as he looked into space, as though in thought.

"Quiet little thing" Gray said after a while, "They usually simper and beg to serve, please, go to bed."

"Ianto doesn't have to beg." Jack said, "If he wants something he will ask, or simply just do it."

"Just do it." Gray repeated, "What if he does something wrong?"

"Hasn't so far" Jack snorted as he reached for his drink, "If he does I will tell him so and how to do it the correct way. He is a fast learner."

Gray leaned in close, waving his hand as he finally noticed the sightless eyes.

"Blind" he finally snorted, "More compliant. What a punishment."

Jack froze as he felt the hand on his thigh squeeze. He reached down and covered the hand with his own and recognized a silent request to let it go.

Jack took another bite of food and Ianto reached for his drink.

"So what was it? Did you see rutting in the royal cambers of your realm?" Gray giggled and the whole table froze.

"Gray! Stop that!" River snapped, wiping at her mouth with her napkin angrily, "For the love of the goddess, give it a rest this early."

"Ianto was there the day of the dragons" Jack said softly, "He was blinded for seeing them in flight."

"For the …" the lady moaned, "How old were you when they did that to you!"

"Thirteen, almost fourteen my lady" Ianto replied, "It was so long ago now …I have adjusted."

"I remember that day" she said softly, "So many lost and the screaming of the dragons … I saw what they did to them. Those poor creatures were blamed when they tried so hard to protect the slaves and commoners."

"River!" John growled, "We do not speak of things we are not a part of."

"I smell burning flesh" Ianto said suddenly, shuddering against Jack.

"The guard who hurt you" Jack said without thinking, "They burned his corpse."

"Knowing that I survived the burning and have recently survived the Tower fire that killed my mate and left me scared?" Ianto said with surprise.

"I did not mean it as an insult to you, sweetie" Jack said, annoyed at the tone from his pet.

"Oh no" Ianto smiled, warming the room, "I fear fire but understand its worth. Find it fitting that there is a cleansing for his actions."

"What happened?" Gray asked, suddenly interested.

"Herffort attacked Ianto in the bathtub, tried to … well. Technically he raped him but Ianto fought back and in the struggle the stupid man drowned." Jack said with a shrug, "As a warning to the others that my pet is both capable of protecting himself and entitled to as my property to protect what is mine I ordered his body burnt where it could be seen."

"You speak like he is more a bodyguard than a pet" Gray snorted.

"Well he did kill Herffort" Jack pointed out, "Naked in a bathtub. Blind."

Gray looked up with shock as Ianto slowly turned his heard to face him and smiled sweetly.

"My pet is not for sharing, he is mine. All mine!" Jack said with force, "He has my permission to do whatever is necessary to protect both himself and me"

"Jesus, you have a bloody attack dog!" Gray laughed. "A blind one. Like having a toothless one isn't it brother?"

Ianto had been fingering the butter knife and as Gray leaned across the table to leer in his brother's face Ianto struck.

He slammed the knife down between Gray's fingers with a silent snarl, rising from his chair to place himself between the two brothers.

"Mine" he hissed, his face coming so close the Gray felt the breath in his cheek.

"Well, well, well. There you go!" King John said with mirth as he raised his goblet in salute.

Gray shot back cradling his hand with horror, looking at the knife still imbedded in the wood.

Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto into his lap and kissed his face.

"My little warrior."


	10. random thoughts in the moonlight

10

Gray was wary now, choosing to acknowledge the pet and keep a respectable distance.

As the days turned to weeks Jack discovered many things he hadn't known, the most important one was desire.

His pet drove him nuts with little looks, smiles and those fingers could touch and entice more than those gorgeous lips could.

Worst of all, Ianto hard learnt that Jack liked a bit of danger so he took to challenging him at the most inopportune times.

At the dinner table a hand would snake into his lap and Jack would find himself wanting a difference sort of sustenance that required a hasty exit.

Then in the middle of a meeting in the war room, Ianto entered and sort of … well … wafted in this pretty lavender robe made of the finest silk that floated around as he danced along the walls, twirling and humming softly.

Jack was not the only one stunned and Jack felt that spike of possessiveness once more as a colleague asked if he may borrow him.

The punishment for that left them both so debouched that they ordered the evening meal delivered to their chambers and Jack fed Ianto, feeling a right heel for overtaxing him to the extent where he was exhausted.

The lovely smile told him Ianto hadn't minded the mind-blowing rutting and Jack filed away the fact he liked it rough sometimes.

Now he slept, snuggled in his arms with little breathy moans as Jack softly rubbed his shoulders.

The burnt arm was thrown across him and Jack had an opportunity to study it, resisting the urge to run his fingers over the swirls and divots.

He tried to imagine the agony his beloved pet had suffered. It had not been treated well and was harsh and ugly.

Jack knew that today's technology would have ensured minimal to no scarring and the fact that this ugliness existed proved that man was still a horrible beast capable of cruelty.

He thought about finding the one who had owned him and setting him alight then remembered Ianto saying that one of his children had lived.

He stilled in the bed, suddenly struck with the fact that a child Ianto and his mate had started to raise, to love had been ripped away. Ianto had lost not only his mate but their litter as well.

Now Jack felt a deep seated anger, swallowing it down as the pet stirred.

Ianto still hadn't admitted to his empathy but Jack had recognized the way his pet always knew.

He had admitted the dragons.

And the inner sight.

Perhaps he didn't know he was an empath?

The dragons would have been drawn to him.

Made sense, his need to save his babies would have been torturous.

Jack tried to imagine it. Tried to …

Ianto stirred and cried out in his sleep, reaching for something and Jack cursed himself for his cruelty as Ianto sobbed with grief and woke, pulling away.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed and Ianto blinked at him blearily.

"Cariad?"

"Dreams. Just dreams sweetling" Jack opened his arms and Ianto fell into them, and buried his face in Jacks neck.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking too loud wasn't I?" Jack tried and the nod was all he needed to know that he did indeed have a little empath in his arms.

"Sleep" Ianto muttered and Jack shuffled down more in the bedding and rolled so they were now holding each other.

Ianto kissed him and nuzzled some more, giving Jack waves of contentment.

As Jack settled and enjoyed the warmth and safety he pondered how to broach the subject.

Ianto might not understand, might not want to hear or know this but this was something they needed to face and sort.

After all, two empaths could get messy if not trained.

Jack closed his eyes and sent loving thoughts, feeling his pet relax almost immediately and smiled as anther thought struck him.

If they learned to relax their shielding during sex, it is said that empathic sex is the bomb.

Ianto snorted in his sleep and his hips bucked, causing his semi-flaccid member to rub against him and Jack couldn't help a soft laugh as he realized that his growing excitement was also catching.

Ianto was exhausted.

Jack tried to calm himself and sent more productive thoughts, relieved when he felt his pet relax again and slip deeper into sleep.

He knew his old teacher was going to have kittens over this and also knew that he had to tell him.

Sooner rather than later because he had a habit of sniffing out any change in Jack's world.

He was going to go mental.

Jack had chosen a pet as his bond-mate.


	11. Maping the past

For anyone confused … Ianto has survived two fires. The War of Fire was when he was a youth and was blinded. T1 fires were about six months prior to purchase as he was still mourning.

His mated partner, Lisa, died at T1, along with three of their four children. Ianto saved only one child of theirs while evacuating the nursery where all the slave children were kept.

So, two separate life events.

There was no brother in the river or caught stealing; it was his cover story that he has now dropped.

Ianto was born free, a guard at the royal palace of his Realm. This is a multi-Realm world and Jack is the prince in the Realm Ianto was sold into slavery to.

…..

11

"Cariad?"

Ianto found Jack in the war room, going over maps.

"Yes my little love?" Jack looked up with a soft smile.

"May we talk?" Ianto asked, sliding into a chair and smiling nervously.

Jack leaned back and waited as he felt his love's nervousness coming off him in waves. He sent calming, loving thoughts and watched Ianto relax.

"The dragons" Ianto began and shifted nervously, "They are still around and watching the events unfolding. These maps … I know why you look t them. I know the Seltherats are amassing an army and they are moving towards the border."

"How do you know this sweetling?" Jack asked softly, sure to send loving thoughts, "Who tells you these things?"

"I think you know" Ianto whispered.

Jack frowned as he stared at him, then started to laugh.

"Now you know why I feed the birds each day" Ianto smiled, "They whisper to me the thoughts of the dragons."

"War is coming my love" Jack sighed, looking back at the maps, "We must face them once more. This time there will not be the cover of dragons to blame for failure like the royal family of your home kingdom. This time it is my kingdom they seek. I will face them and we will battle. Gods, I do not like the idea of the bloodshed."

"There are two things I must tell you" Ianto shifted closer so their knees touched and leaned forward to place his hands on Jack's thighs.

"First of all my love" he whispered, "This is my kingdom now. I am yours and where I came from does not matter now. All that matters is where I go and that will be wherever you go."

Jack felt a swelling of love and watched as it washed over Ianto, reaching out to take his face in his hands and kissing him gently.

"And second?" Jack prompted after he found Ianto still stunned.

"Yes, yes." Ianto cleared his throat and rubbed his hands on Jack's thighs, "Yes. The other important thing I must tell you."

"Yes Sweetling" Jack grinned.

"I can …well ... communicate with the dragons."

Jack sat in complete shock, staring at his pet as he squirmed under his gaze.

"Explain" another voice said and Ianto spun to find the Good Master King John standing there with a look of pure thunder.

Ianto whimpered and immediately shot the small gap to Jack's lap and clung to him.

"Da, you scared him!" Jack scolded.

"I did not mean to little one" King John spoke softly "I am interested in your words, I will not harm you. I promise."

Ianto looked to Jack and felt calm thoughts, loving and warm.

"When … On the day of the great fires, the little one I saved and hid in the water from the Seltherats with was a baby dragon. The mother of the dragon came to retrieve the baby after the battle and she … well, sort of … kissed me." Ianto blushed, "Ever since then when one is close I can feel them and even hear them if they speak to me."

"The day … not your brother, but a baby?"

"A little girl who the Seltherats had forced from the skies. They killed so many that day and I acted without thought. I snatched her from the ground and ran to the river, immersing us where the flames and arrows couldn't reach."

"So now you have a connection?" King John canted his head as Ianto looked at Jack. "You can see?"

"Ianto was blinded for saving the dragon" Jack sighed, "They tethered him in the courtyard for days so the other townsfolk could see the punishment. A dragon came in the dead of night and blew healing breath on his face, giving him a new sight."

"Inner sight?" King John gaped, "Are you telling me your pet not only communes with dragons but he has inner sight?"

Jack felt Ianto stiffen with fear.

"My gods, do you know what you have in your arms boy?" the king had risen from his chair and was pacing as he spoke, excitedly swinging his arms.

"We must tell the teacher, we must consult." Kong John gushed, "My gods, of all the pets you go and chose such a rare jewel."

Jack was now standing and had slid Ianto into his chair, stepping forward to shield him as he faced his father.

"Jack?" the king asked as he stopped pacing to look at his son's movements.

"Da. Please, calm down." Jack said softly.

"Calm down?" the king laughed, "Calm down, when you drop this bombshell? Gods Jack, you know what you have there!"

"Yes Da, I know what I have." Jack said as he felt Ianto's hands slip to his waist and Ianto's face pressed into the small of his back, seeking comfort as a child might.

"I have my bond-mate."


	12. new friends

Ianto had the afternoon to himself as the men were cloistered in the War Room and he knew he would go crazy if confined to his quarters.

He decided to do what he had done when young and free, before he became property after the fire war and he walked the orchards behind the castle, so similar to that of his childhood.

He saw something move in the mist and stopped, feeling no animosity from the creature that was dinning on the apples.

Ianto stepped closer and found himself in the presence of a horse.

A large red horse that was so dark it was almost black, its flanks wet from the dew forming as it calmly chewed while regarding him.

"Hello" Ianto said softly, "You are so pretty. May I touch you?"

Gaining no reply of course, Ianto reached out and was pleased when a large head descended to allow him to rub its forehead.

"You are so large, so pretty and so strong" Ianto crooned, "I bet you could stomp your way through a whole army, couldn't you, you beautiful creature."

The horse snorted and reached out to nibble at his hair and Ianto laughed as he slid his arms around its neck and hugged.

"Janet" came a distant call and the horse turned its head in the direction of the call.

"OH MY GOD"

Ianto still had his hand on the horse's neck as he turned to face the new arrival.

"Don't move" a feminine voice demanded, "For godsake, just stay perfectly still and she might let you be!"

Ianto frowned as he canted his head, "What a strange thing to say. I am in no danger from this lovely lady."

Janet made a soft moaning noise and lowered her head to nuzzle him some more and he crooned as he rubbed her face.

His hands stilled as he recognized burn scars and he now crooned anew for a fellow survivor.

"T1 had many horses, lost in the fires" Ianto said softly to the woman, "Many had to be put down due to their injuries. I still hear their screams, as I hear those of my poor lost children. She must have been a mere foal that day. Gods, the heat and the smell of death."

"My god, you were there?" she came closer and Ianto could smell her now.

Roses.

"Yes my fair Rose" he smiled, "I lost my mate and children that day, but still I fight for our people."

"Fire has ruled our lives for so long" she sighed, "Janet hates all who come near her, she barely tolerates me."

"I don't blame her. Humans did this. Why should she trust" Ianto sighed and then lay his face against hers, "I ask myself that same question at times."

"Well, you know my name but who are you" she asked with humor in her voice.

"No!" Ianto laughed, "Really? I named you for your sweet smell my lady; I had no idea of your name."

"Then you must be one of the few people who didn't" she laughed as well, "I am Princess Rose."

"Oh!" Ianto blushed.

"And you?"

"Ianto" Jack said as he approached, relieved to have found his meandering pet.

"Oh Cariad!" Ianto swung and embraced him, rubbing noses, "I think I found your sister, she is lovely."

"All are lovely to you my sweetling" Jack kissed him and Rose watched the way her brother's eyes softened as he stroked the face of the other man.

"This is Janet" Ianto turned back to touch to horse, "She is beautiful."

Jack looked at the horse and saw the scars covering most of her body, from her hairless scared legs to her ugly face and missing ears. They must have been so badly burned that they had to be removed.

Gods, she looked like something from nightmares.

He then looked at Ianto as he smiled and crooned while stroking her neck.

"Yes darling" Jack crooned, "She is just perfect."

"May I have her?" Ianto turned to him with his sightless eyes wide and searching, "She needs love and I have so much to give, how can I not with you by my side my love."

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, pulling him in for a searing kiss. "How can I ever deny you?"

"He is … a suitor?" Rose asked, still confused.

"I am his pet" Ianto turned with a smile and Jack spoke at the same time.

"This is my intended."


	13. rhys

Ianto was still in shock, leading his horse back to the stables and into one of the royal stalls.

The other horses had snickered and snorted with fear at the nightmare walking in their midst but Ianto's soft voice calmed the entire stable as he talked to Janet, talking to her about his plans to ride again.

Jack had followed him and leaned against some hay bales as he watched Ianto love the poor creature.

She was huge, much taller than a normal horse and Jack was impressed with her strength so easily displayed without hair to hide the muscles that shifted under her hide.

His own huge stallion would be a match in size and girth, probably a good match in speed as well.

He glanced at the next stall and was not surprised to find Blackie had his head over the door to examine her with a look of extreme interest.

"What do you think Black?" Jack asked and he snorted as the huge scared head rose to regard him from over Ianto's head.

Ianto turned to face the horse and he seemed to regard Ianto, then to Jack's surprise he reached out to huff at him.

Ianto laughed and stepped forward, stroking the outstretched muzzle as he crooned.

"I can't wait for us to go riding Cariad" Ianto gushed, "feel the winds on my face."

Jack shifted as he remembered something and smiled softly, "First we need to get you some riding gear, and boots."

Ianto swung and clasped his hands with glee, "Really? Oh, I would love some riding boots."

"Come on then" Jack held out his hand and Ianto reached for it, watching his own reds swirl into the golds like they belonged together.

"What do you see?" Jack asked softly, watching Ianto's eyes moved across their entwined hands.

"Gold … you are liquid gold my love" Ianto whispered and Jack grinned with pleasure, "And you?"

"Red … flames that seek your spark" Ianto replied, looking up and his eyes changed to a brilliant blue, like the sky.

"Ianto" Jack gasped, "do you see me?"

"I always see you" he replied, looking at the doorway as someone entered and Jack watched the irises slide to opaque.

"What are you two up to in… oh my god. For the love of the Goddess, is that Janet?" Gray shuddered as the horse swung her head and he took an involuntary step back from the beast.

"She's mine" Ianto said defiantly, stepping away from Jack and challenging Gray, "She is beautiful and she is mine!'

"I won't argue with you on that score" Gray laughed, "You are welcome to the nightmare!"

Ianto growled, deep and low as he advanced and Jack laughed, easily catching him around the waist and stilling his motion.

"Easy there tiger" Jack crooned, "Gray is only playing, everyone will agree that she was made for you. You'll see."

Ianto huffed but backed down and Gray was again taken with those eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, just like they had at the table.

The leading hand was a man called Rhys who chose that moment to enter and tell Gray his mount had thrown a shoe, thus averting his attention to the other end of the stables.

Ianto liked him immediately and his calm handling of Janet proved his worth to Ianto as he showed no fear or revulsion in his new charge.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ianto asked for the fourth time as Rhys spread fresh straw around her hooves, "I was a guard before my punishment that made me a pet. I cared for my steed."

"And you were fully sighted too, I bet" Rhys huffed.

"Yes, but that doesn't make me any less capable of shoveling shit!" Ianto bristled and Rhys bellowed with laughter.

"You can give it and shovel it then" he blustered.

Ianto laughed at well, a strangely melodic sound that had every horse on the stable stop and turn as Rhys gaped.

Rhys felt the blood rushing from his brain and pooling in his boots as Ianto turned his head to face him and those eyes flashed with colour.

Fire.

Rhys resisted the urge to take a step back as he realized he was in the presence of an Ancient.

A thing of myth and legend, passed down from father to son.

He had learnt it at his Grandfather's knee, the stories of their rarity and power. Their ability to call the very fire worms from the mountains in which they slumber and rain down hell on those who would seek to harm them.

Rhys felt the warmth, recognized the power and did the only thing he felt he could.

What his GrandTad always warned him to do.

He averted his gaze and knelt in the shit and hay.

He bowed his head and waited.

He honoured his Dragon king.


	14. freedom

Ianto stood in the pale jodhpurs and striking red jacket, clinched tightly around his waist with a black belt made of the same shiny leather as his thigh length boots.

Gods, he looked edible with the skirts of his jacket flaring around his pert arse.

Jack wanted to fuck him right then and there as he strode towards him, only his father's soft hum of pleasure stopping him.

Ianto turned and bowed to the good King, who laughed as he bowed back.

That his father showed this respect to someone who couldn't see it was not lost on Jack and he watched those in the great room pause to see the change in the pet as well as the Good King's response to his bow.

Ianto was making his mark.

Jack's declaration of intent had been taken better than he had thought; with the Good King snorting that he had been expecting it since the knife display the other morning.

His mother simply smiled and commented that she had hoped for children but was happy for them.

Jack bit back a response, too pleased that his father was accepting to let his mother's barb sting.

It was only later that Queen River would hear her own voice in her head while sitting at her mirror brushing her hair before bed and despair at her stupid remark.

Not only was Ianto fully kitted out, so was Janet.

Jack was both surprised and delighted to find Rhys had outdone himself with Janet's Tack. She looked like some ancient warrior's war horse as she stood in soft leather and chain mail.

Gods, she looked like she was going to war against the demon armies of the legends of fire as she strode out into the courtyard with Ianto and several people in the area froze with shock at the transformation.

"She looks like she could take on the worlds. A mythical creature pulled from the tapestries in the great hall." Jack said with amazement.

"Isn't she beautiful!" Ianto gushed happily and Jack turned to thank Rhys, finding him looking at Ianto with a look of total adoration.

"He's mine" Jack whispered and Rhys blinked, then turned to smile and nod.

"As he should be, my liege" Rhys bowed, "You are destined to be together."

Jack preened as he swung on his heel and watched his beloved hug the neck of his mount.

Blackie slid out with his usual stealth and stood beside her, their size indeed a match as well. Jack found this strangely sweet.

Ianto turned to mount his horse and Rhys beat Jack, calling out, "My lord, let me assist you."

Ianto, to Jack's shock, allowed Rhys to kneel and present his back as a step.

"Thank you Rhys" Ianto said softly, "She is a big large for just a wee hop."

Jack watched as Rhys gently adjusted the stirrups and stroked the legs as he seated the boots.

"There you are my good Lord" Rhys gushed, a final pat to a boot before he stepped back and beamed up at Ianto.

"Oh! I feel high, am I high up?" Ianto laughed.

"Almost flying" Jack laughed, quickly rushing to Blackie and accepting a hand up from Rhys.

"Come on you, let's get the winds on our faces" Jack called out as he encouraged Blackie forward.

Ianto's laugher echoed like wind chimes around the keep as he leaned forward and called out to his beloved, "Keep up Jack, we are not going to wait for you."

"You cheeky brat" Jack yelled but Ianto was already gone.

She ran like the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels, reveling in the freedom she had not known since a young filly.

With delight she felt her master relinquish the reins and the bit between her teeth became loose. Her lovely new master placed his hands on her neck and gripped the hair that tufted at the base of the chainmail, near the saddle and he tugged, letting her know that he was safely seated.

Her hooves barely brushed the grass as she flew, her pounding like thunder as Ianto whooped with glee.

Yes.

Free.


	15. grass stains

They came to a soft amble along a brook, with Ianto laughing as Jack drew alongside, chastising him for getting away.

"Come now my liege" Ianto laughed, "If I gave you any quarter you would complain that I was too soft on you!"

"Maybe" Jack said with fake annoyance, "But I am the one who shall be king!"

"Oh?" Ianto's smile suddenly fled, "I what shall I be? Your Queen? Or concubine!"

"Hey, hey" Jack reached for Ianto's arm but he was already giving Janet rein as she moved off, stomping into the water.

"Ianto!" Jack called out.

Ianto felt the change under the horse's hooves and leaned forward to smell the grass as it was crushed underfoot.

Wildflowers grew in the meadow and their soft scent combined to make a heady brew that left Ianto feeling light and happy again.

Finally she stopped and he slid from the saddle, finding that she had crouched to bring the ground closer, thereby cushioning his fall.

"Thank you Janet" he said as he stroked her face lovingly.

"Ianto" Jack reached them and slid from Blackie was a practiced flourish.

"I like it here" Ianto said, turning towards Jack and forgiving him, "Can you hear the silence here? Not as loud and overbearing as the sounds of the castle."

"Really?" Jack looked around with new interest, "I never notice. Gods, I guess it all sounds different for you."

Jack closed his eyes and took in the sounds as Ianto reached out and took his hand.

Suddenly the world came alive.

Swirls of color, dancing with the sound acting like pebbles hitting a pond. The ripples making the colors change and float.

"Oh my goddess" Jack sighed, feeling Ianto's other arm sliding around him as he started to sway in time to the world.

"It's breathing" Ianto whispered, "The way it undulates. It is the breath of the universe my love."

"Oh my Goddess" Jack repeated, now feeling a tingling warmth flow from Ianto's touch as he was quietly consumed.

Jack came too on the ground, the grass soft and warm as he looked up at the sky. The wild flowers were a splatter of colour, the pinks, whites and lilacs dancing in the breeze, bending with the grass.

So vibrant, so ….

So alive.

"Cariad?" Ianto whispered and Jack rolled his head to find his beloved laying beside him.

"What was that?" Jack whispered.

"You were overloaded and you … well … you released." Ianto giggled.

"Wow" Jack sighed, suddenly aware of the stickiness of his pants.

Then they were gone and Ianto was licking, nuzzling and cleaning him in a most delicious way.

Jack grabbed tufts of grass and tore at them as Ianto deep throated him with wanton abandon, and then surged up, impaling himself.

The air was full of the perfume of the flowers and Jack knew this was his new favorite scent.

Now they were moaning, crying out and gasping for air as it seemed to be made of fire, heat lapping at their very souls as they exploded across the cosmos.

Even the void was full of light.

Jack lay debouched and vacantly staring as a shadow fell across them.

Jack blinked and frowned.

"That bird was flying bloody low" he muttered and Ianto grunted as he let go of Jack's hand to rub at his eyes.

"Ianto?"

"I saw it" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah. Low flying bird!" Jack repeated.

"No, Cariad." Ianto sat up and turned to look at him, "I saw it!"

Jack sat up and turned to look into deep pools of blue water.

"Jack that was a dragon passing over us and I bloody well SAW it!"

Ianto's sight had returned.


	16. who?

"How!"

"We … we've bonded, somehow your unique strength has heightened mine and overcome whatever …." Ianto went quiet as he thought about it.

"We need a wizard for this" he finally muttered and Jack who agreed as he helped Ianto get to his feet.

They rode back in silence, Jack watching Ianto as his eyes seemed to drink in everything.

"Do you still …" Jack said softly, "Do you still have your other sight?"

Ianto looked worried as he said he wasn't sure.

"Close your eyes, check" Jack prompted and he tried it, relieved as the colour immediately appeared again.

They reached the castle and Rhys collected the horses as Jack rushed Ianto inside and to the far corner of the building where a spiral staircase carried them to a small wooden door.

Jack knocked and sounds of smashing and cursing were heard, then the strange blue door swung back to reveal a half crazed looking man.

Ianto blinked and then froze, closing his eyes to 'look'.

It was his Doctor from the fire wars … but that was ….Ianto reached for his hair as if trying to reassure himself that he was wrong.

That man had been different. His fingers had told him that his Doctor had wild hair and a large bilious nose. A wide mouth and then there was the scarf.

The man was standing very still as Ianto studied him with his hands while locking eyes with him.

"So. You finally found your life-mate" the man said softly and Ianto frowned again.

"You are different in appearance, even your voice yet the colours in you still appear the same. How can you be the Doctor that saved me if you are also …." Ianto stalled out as he looked at the man with the large ears and short dark hair.

His beaked nose was so angular.

"Why do you have a different face?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"Oh. You!" he said cryptically, "Oh, don't worry about that. That was in another life, well, well, well. You have chosen a nice mate …er ….um."

The Doctor seemed to stall out as he finally looked at Jack and he blinked slowly.

"Oh."

"I can see" Ianto said softly, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention and the man jumped almost a foot into the air.

"You … oh" the Doctor pulled strange glasses form this pocket and placed them in his face, looking intently at Ianto.

"Doc?"

"Interesting." He leaned back and grinned. "I didn't know it was you, I would never have left you."

"Well, I am here now, as if we were supposed to meet again" Ianto smiled softly and the Doctor grinned happily.

"So, what can you tell me?" the Doctor commanded.

"We just saw a dragon." Ianto said and then watched the Doctor's jaw drop, then the man turned and ran to the window, "What direction?"

"She was brown and flew towards that valley" Jack said, pointing.

"You saw it too?"

"Flew right overhead" Jack grinned, "Awesome."

"Awesome" the Doctor replied slowly.

"She seemed unconcerned" Ianto canted his head and closed his eyes again, enjoying the little popping bubbles of light that represented this man.

"Well, she would be" he snorted, "A large brown one. A double tail?"

Jack nodded.

"Ooooooo, she's the queen" he enthused, "You have disturbed their rest with your wee mating to this rapscallion here!"

"Why?" Ianto asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it out loud.

"Because you are obviously the reincarnation of the Dragon King" the Doctor laughed.


	17. gifts

They had decided to keep Ianto's revelations to themselves, Jack still reeling from the knowledge that the man he had chosen as a pet out of pity, was not just his beloved, his intended, but also secretly a king in his own right.

The Dragon King was a thing of myth and legend, but the truth was that there was once a breed of people who could talk to and control the winged beasts. It was said that they were all slaughtered in an effort to stop the dragons but instead it enraged said dragons who rampaged for almost a decade before disappearing.

Then they started reappearing, intermittently in the mountains and then started the wars between kingdoms who wanted ownership of the mountain ranges, and dragons within.

It had never been decided, no victor as all stepped back after too much bloodshed and they were considered a no-go zone. Stories circulated of the odd sighting, stock disappearing and then blame.

Jack was currently mulling this entire mess over as Ianto dressed for the evening meal, his hands shaking as he adjusted the collar of the jacket.

"It is so red though Cariad" he said softly, and then noticed he was talking to himself as Jack wandered from the room.

After a moment, he let his hands drop and sighed softly. Jack hadn't spoken to him since they left the Doctor's room. Ianto had snagged his hand as they walked, only to have Jack draw back as he fiddled with his costume.

Now he was seeing Jack pulling back even more and he looked at his reflection, feeling a rush of self-hatred.

_Of course he doesn't want me now. I'm a freak. A weird throw-back to a dead people that nobody wanted to exist._

Ianto calmly removed the jacket and hung it back on the stand, followed by the shirt and trousers.

He then padded over to the bed and pulled the quilt from it onto the floor and he slid beneath the piece of furniture, a hand hooking a pillow down with him.

He rolled himself in the quilt and hugged Jack's pillow, breathing in his beloved as he wept, slowly letting go of his happiness, one tear at the time.

He wished he was still blind, still dumb to this level of pleasure so that it might not hurt so much. To see Jack pulling back, retreating …. Hurt so much. Why did he have to suffer all the time?

Jack re-entered the room with the small box he had been retrieving from the safe room and he looked around with confusion at the lack of handsome suited man.

Then he heard a noise and he got to his knees, looking under the bed where his pet was hiding, breaking his heart.

"Hey" Jack whispered "What are you doing under there?"

Ianto raised his head to look at him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he blinked at him.

"Come out here" Jack crooned, "Come on, what are you doing?"

Ianto crawled out and Jack pulled him into his arms.

"All a bit crazy, huh?" Jack guessed, "Not fair, all this stuff. You just need some quiet."

Ianto was sobbing loudly now as he squirmed in Jack's lap and Jack drew him into a kiss, full of love and acceptance that flowed like fine wine into Ianto's mouth.

Hands were grabby and Jack found himself on his back, half naked with his beloved riding him with abandon.

_They were going to be late._

That was the last conscious thought before Jack whites out, bucking wildly as Ianto started to laugh, his head thrown back as he ground against those undulating hips beneath him.

Finally he collapsed and they lay panting with aftershocks making their skin ripple.

"Better?" Jack finally croaked and Ianto snorted into his shoulder.

"I got scared" Ianto whined, "It's all so …. I'm just a pet."

"No, you were a hero, you were a wonderful caring person who saved a little baby and got punished for it, you were a warm loving man who let me into your heart after I made such a bad first impression. You have survived the loss of your family, dignity, freedom as well as me cold feet in bed." Jack crooned, "You are gorgeous."

Ianto had snorted at the comment about the cold feet and sighed as he sat up, signalling his decision to stop wallowing. Then he saw the box and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. He looked to Jack for guidance and saw him smiling so he opened it. A dainty tie clasp of gold filigree that was going to sit prettily in his collar.

"Oh! Lovely!" Ianto gasped with delight.

"Come on, get dressed, come be a pretty little thing on my arm that makes everyone else jealous of our happiness, eat whatever you like and drink too much." Jack said as he got to his feet and held out a hand for Ianto, "Then we can stumble back here and shag like rabbits."

"I do love the last bit" Ianto groaned, "Must I do the first things?"

"Yes! I will count each mouthful and meter out kisses accordingly later!" Jack warned and Ianto harrumphed as he fiddled with the collar again.

"Gray will have his new pet with him tonight, I've not had a chance to get a good look at it" Jack said casually

"It?"

"Don't know the sex … he's been weirdly furtive with this one" Jack frowned.

Ianto shrugged and turned to face his love, a soft smile as Jack looked him up and down.

"Gorgeous" Jack crooned. "Absolutely gorgeous!"

They walked down where Gray was waiting, along with the King and Queen.

As they get near the bottom of the staircase Ianto slows, feeling something …. Familiar.

"Hello dumpling" River smiled as she looked up at the sweet boy, "We would like to give you something … a little… welcome to the family kind of thing."

Ianto looked nervously at Jack who was grinning as he stepped closer to them.

"What are you up to" he laughed softly as he pulled Ianto after him.

"I felt bad about our first impressions … well … OK mine" Gray sighed. "I remembered what you said and …well … I don't usually spend my money of gifts like this and it is one I wouldn't mind myself for what I was offered on the way home for it but … well. Welcome to the family."

Gray stepped to one side and Ianto was struck down at what was looking back.

The cage sat on the marble floor and the child inside was clasping the bars with total terror on his small face, his eyes wide chocolate drops as he looked up at Ianto.

"There were two, I didn't know which was which and the cook has kind of stolen the other one" Gray said nervously, "I hope this is the right one. They were the only two from that stable still listed."

Ianto dropped to his knees, not feeling the hard floor as he reached for the cage with wonder. The toddler looked at him and blinked, his long black lashes brushing his coffee coloured cheeks.

"God, it was the white one, wasn't it" Gray groaned as Ianto stared for such a long time.

He leaned forward.

The child blinked and reached a tiny hand out, through the bars.

"Tada?"


	18. if it feels right ...

18

Ianto had removed his son from the cage and was sitting on the cold floor weeping silently as he rocked the child in his arms.

Little fingers were holding Ianto's jacket so tightly that his knuckles were white and he lay with his eyes shut, trying to squash himself against his father like he might climb into his chest cavity.

"My darling little Rane." Ianto sobbed, "My precious little imp."

The child was making little keening noises as he clung to Ianto and Jack angled himself to see the little delicate face.

_So much like Ianto but with lovely dark skin._

"Hey there" Jack whispered, "I'm Jack"

A little face crinkled into a weak smile and Jack saw Ianto even more.

He started to fall in love.

Jack wound his arms around them, helping Ianto stand and led them to the reading room, softly talking about whatever he could think of.

Ianto stumbled a few times but Jack held him firmly and they sat in the quiet as Ianto stroked his child's shaggy hair.

Jack got a quilt from the cupboard and wrapped it around them both, again seeing those little chocolate pools watching him.

"Is this all real?" Ianto finally spoke, his voice breaking as he looked at Jack for guidance.

"Hungry wee man?" Jack asked and the child whimpered as he nodded.

He opened the door to find his mother waiting nervously.

"Can we get some food please? Also, Ianto will ask about the other child, make sure the cook wants the child to love, not enslave" Jack asked and she smiled as she patted his arm and walked towards the kitchens.

"Food's on its way" Jack sat beside Ianto and lifted the blanket to watch the little boys fingers as they loosened enough to pink up.

"It's OK" Ianto crooned, "This is my beloved."

The child looked up at his Taddy with those wide eyes slowly blinking then at Jack again, sitting a bit straighter.

"Rain?" Jack asked and the little head nodded.

"Lisa named him Coltrane" Ianto snorted, "I always called him Rane. My little boy."

"He is lovely" Jack agreed, getting a little smile from the child.

"Well, looks like we have us a new family member, welcome home little man" Jack crooned, then rose at a knock on the door.

It was his mother, waiting with some servants and Jack stepped aside to let them in and Rane immediately hid his face.

Once the food was placed down a bowl of hot water and wash cloths were placed down along with some soap.

"Good idea, thank you Mama" Jack kissed her check and she kissed him back.

"He wouldn't let us wash him or change his clothes" she said handing some fresh clothes over, "Poor thing was terrified of everyone."

Jack saw her out and sat as Ianto gently washed his child, cooing as he slipped his clothing off.

The whip marks had Ianto's face falling and his sobs start as he gathered his damaged child into his arms.

Jack was furious.

He felt sick.

He waited and then calmly offered a sandwich, the child wriggling to snatch it and retreat to the corner of the sofa behind his Taddy.

"When we are given something we sat 'Thank You' sweetie" Jack said calmly offering Ianto one as well and Ianto thanked him politely.

"Fank oo"

"Good boy" Jack gave him his warmed smile, "You are so clever."

Rane gave a wee smile around his sandwich as he glanced at Ianto.

"Yes, I am so proud" Ianto told him and he shot back into his Taddy's lap.

"Drink, Rane?" Jack offered a cup and the child took it carefully, his concentration as he drank making Jack's heart twist.

_He has been punished for spills._

"We will not punish you if you make a mistake darling" Jack said softly, "I can see that you are a very good boy and sometimes accidents happen . See that mark in the carpet? Me when I was seven. I wanted to smoke one of my Daddy's cigars and you know what?"

Those eyes grew wider as the child leaned forward to listen.

"It was so gross I thought I was going to die!"

A little snort, just like Ianto did when he was amused and Jack knew he was in love.

We have some fresh clothes and more food baby" Jack grinned, "You can eat as much as you want and don't worry if you feel full, there will be more food later. I promise."

As the child slid to the edge of the sofa and started to eat grapes Jack whispered to Ianto, "How old is he?"

"Three" Ianto grinned, so happy that he filled the whole room with delight.

"Wow, he is a very big and handsome three" Jack said when he noticed the hand had stopped plucking and the imp was listening.

Eating resumed.

Jack sat back, his mind already spinning with what his new ward would need as he watched Ianto struggle not to squeeze the child too hard.

He also vowed to thank his brother for the first thing he had ever done for his love.

Finally, he also admitted to himself that he was definitely in love with his new son.

_His son._

Yes.

Felt right.


	19. sounds of comfort

Ianto carried his child out into the main room where the family waited patiently and her majesty gasped at the transformation.

The hair had been finger combed into little ringlets and his face was now clean and shining, a huge smile that matched Ianto's as he looked at them.

"Hello there young man, and what is your name" the king gushed, his hands clasped as he matched his son's level of love-fest.

"I Rane"

"Rane?"

"Yesh"

"Awwww" good King John gushed all over the floor as he stepped closer and reached out to touch a cheek.

Rane froze but let him stroke his cheek and then the hand withdrew, "You are as handsome as your Taddy here."

Ianto blushed as he hugged his child with glee, then he saw Gray and he turned, thrusting the child at Jack and running over to throw his arms around Gray.

"Thank you so much, oh thank you good kind sir, thank you for my baby" Ianto sobbed, kissing Gray's cheeks with vigor.

He then flew back to find Jack was sitting with the child in his lap, singing softly to him as he rubbed his little back.

Rane was mesmerized as he listened to the soft voice and smiled at Jack, showing his little teeth.

"Well done son" John whispered to Gray who beamed with delight, the unexpected show of affection not unwelcome.

Gray watched the little family he had inadvertently created and felt tendrils of jealousy as he wondered if there was a family out there for him.

The smile on Jack's face was wide as he spoke softly to the little boy and the retuned smile was so cute.

Ianto was gushing, tucking the quilt around him and Jack rose, carrying the little boy with pride.

"Well, I know we are supposed to go to the gala but you will give our apologies, we have someone who needs our attention much more" Jack grinned, "I think a bath is in order and then a nice little cuddle and snooze before another snack."

Rane made a happy noise as Ianto gently scooped him back into his arms and kissed him energetically, "Come on darling, Daddy Jack and me had a wonderfully big bed we can all snuggle in tonight."

The child made a happy noise as they swept away and River turned to her wayward son.

"What a thoughtful thing to do, you not only made the right decision, you got the exact child he sired. Well done, you clever boy" she smiled and Gray felt himself swell with pride.

"Yes, your mother is right. I am proud of you, that shows maturity."

"I never thought ... I mean … I hoped to please him. I had no idea they loved so fiercely." He stammered, "I am glad I did it right. Jack's face … did you see his smile?"

"The smile of a content man" his mother said softly, "I see it in your father's face as we speak."

Gray felt it too.

He had done good.

He was content.

.

.

.

Ianto was bathing his child after a second feeding and Jack stood in the doorway listening as Ianto sang in the slave language, haunting and pretty.

The little boy was so tired, his little eyelids were drooping and Jack opened the huge fluffy towel, wrapping the child as Ianto stood him on the tiles.

"Come on baby" Jack crooned, "Bed time for little boys."

Ianto scurried ahead as Jack slowly walked, drying and singing as the child went to sleep.

"Ah, look. Dead to the world, the poor wee mite." Jack said softly, laying the child in the bed and Ianto quickly applied a nappy, unsure if his child had been trained since he last saw him and then he wrestled a sleeping onesie up.

Jack gently lifted the child and they slid the top up, settling the child back on the bed as Ianto gently did up the buttons, his hands shaking.

"I still do not believe it's really him" Ianto whispered, "I … my baby."

Jack pulled him into an awkward embrace over the sleeping tot, kissing him as he soothed him and then Ianto slid in to cuddle his child.

Jack cuddled in the other side so the child was sandwiched between them and Ianto reached across for his hand, clasping Jack's tightly as he closed his eyes.

Jack watched his face gradually relax into sleep and the two sweeties in his bed were angelic in repose.

Jack knew he would set fire to the world for these creatures, his family.

He closed his eyes and listened to them breathing and snuffling.

The sounds of a home.

 

 


	20. Safe!

Jack was first to wake and he slid from the bed, watching the two angels sleep with overflowing love in his heart.

He let his mother in, who clasped her hands as she cooed quietly as well, creeping around the bed to peer at the little boy who was being spooned by his Taddy.

Little eyes came opened and blinked.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said softly as Ianto started to stretch and yawn.

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto awake, as he did every morning and Ianto hummed happily as he looked lovingly up at him.

Her Majesty watched the exchange and knew for certain that her son was loved and in love.

It filled her with joy.

The little boy was now climbing towards her, or to be more exact, the toy monkert she had placed on the bed. Like a monkey but with eight limbs and usually purple or blue.

This toy was purple and his eyes were fixed as he slid forward, snatched it and shot back to squash against Ianto with it cradled in his little arms.

"Oh! Rane, what have you got there darling?"

"Monk!"

"Oh wow! He's so pretty. Where did he come from?" Ianto grinned as he watched Rane rub his face in the soft fur.

"Nice Mama!"he said, pointing at her and River gasped at the title.

"All women are Mamas to him" Ianto smiled, "Mamas or Mistress. He sees you as family if he said that."

"Well, that's sweet. I'm Your Daddy Jack's Mama. So I guess I'm your … Grandmother." She explained.

"Ganma?"

"Grandma?" she tried to correct him.

"Gama!" he declared and grinned happily as he turned to Jack and pointed at the queen "Dat Gama!"

"OK, yes" Jack laughed, "That is Gama."

"Hungry darling?" Ianto crooned, "We have a wash, get dressed and then we eat."

"YESH!"

They all went down together, Jack touched that his mother waited so the little boy was not alone while the men got ready.

Gray looked up as they entered and the little boy pointed, "He master?"

"No, He's Gray." Ianto corrected, "Uncle Gray."

"Unka!" He grinned, waving madly and Gray grinned.

"And that is the King. Jack's Daddy. So Grandfather or Grand pa …" Ianto started to give choices but his child cut him off.

"Gapa!"

"Er …." Ianto looked to Jack for help but he was already laughing at the logic, "Gama and Gapa. Seems sound to me!"

Then Rose entered and stopped, not knowing about the new family member and the little boy's head swiveled to look at her calmly.

"Rose?"

"Yes." Ianto said softly, aware that the room had stopped moving with surprise.

"How did he know that?" Gray asked softly.

"He heard me." Ianto sighed as Jack moved closer.

"Really? I didn't?" Gray laughed.

"We are linked." Ianto explained, "I was linked to each child as they were born. It was a failsafe so that I could help control them if need be."

"I've heard of this" the king said, "You are empathic?"

"Yes." Ianto said shortly, looking at Jack again and Jack cleared his throat.

"So when his children died he felt it" Jack knew this would shut down any questions and was proven right as normal talk resumed. "That's how he recognized him with his blindness."

Ianto held his son tightly as he looked silently at the King. Who was looking straight back with a raised eyebrow.

_**So, how empathic are you?** _

_Enough Sire_

_**You can see too.** _

_Yes. Now I can. When Jack loved me it healed me somehow._

_**Love is a great healer. Yes.** _

The good king smiled and turned to talk to his wife, dismissing Ianto as he accepted a secret or two.

Ianto relaxed the death grip on his child. This King was more powerful that he had thought.

Still safe.

 


	21. clear the air

Ianto had worried all night, finding the new day came with good weather and a clearer head.

Clothes the lovely queen had commissioned waited, a smaller version of Jack's that had his little boy crowing as he struggled to get into them and Jack puffed with pride.

_Already loved._

Ianto watched as Jack peppered the child's face with kisses and then hoisted him to his shoulders as they strode out to be admired.

Ianto said he would catch up once he had finished dressing and kissed Jack lovingly, hoping he conveyed his affection appropriately.

Jack's soft, dopey smile assured him that Jack understood perfectly.

Ianto found the good king in his war room, looking at maps.

Jack had decided to take the wee one out to see the animals and Ianto knew this might be his only chance.

"I wondered when you would approach" the king said softly, turning to look at Ianto.

"I was not trying to deceive you my good Lord" Ianto said and the king laughed.

"I know what you are, I felt the stirring in my blood long before Rhys came to see me" the king assured him, "What this means for our people though … that is the true question here."

"I did not ask for this, and I do not wish to take …"

"My dear boy. I do not see you as a threat to my people, I told you. I know who you are. You are the Dragon Lord. King of kings." John said softly and Ianto sighed.

"What I am, is in over my head" Ianto huffed and the king laughed.

"Dragon blood gives you strength as well and craftiness" he pointed out, "You play the game without even knowing you are."

"I want only peace, all I have ever strived for" Ianto stepped closer to the man.

"As have I" the king agreed, "I know you are not a violent man, but you will do what is necessary to protect what is yours."

"Jack" Ianto smiled, "I love him."

"And he, you" John laughed as he leaned back against the map table.

"So you intend to do nothing with your gift?"

"I intend loving my man and child" Ianto shrugged, "The Doctor wants me to hone my skills, train and learn how to use this … gift as you call it. And hope I never have to use it."

"But you will, if needed?"

"If needed I will sent this word a flame to protect what is mine." Ianto snarled, fire flaring in his eyes and the king looked at him with triumph.

"Good. Good."

"I don't want this" Ianto moaned as he scrubbed at his face and the king laughed.

"None of us want the power we have ... not those of pure heart. Those that do are the ones who shouldn't have it!" the King assured him.

Ianto thought about this as he walked out to the courtyard in time to see his son clutching a barn cat, laughing as Jack teased him gently.

No, he didn't want this.

But he would protect what was his.

With all that he had.

Whatever the cost.


	22. racist bastards are afoot

Jack was smitten with the little boy and took him everywhere, even plonking him down on the war table as a visiting king from a neighbouring kingdom looked at him with surprise.

"This boy is a Halfling!" he said, pointing to the little boy and Jack immediately bristled.

"What do you mean?" another asked.

"Look at his skin, he is of a mixed mating" the king examined, "You get a white slave to mate with a black one and you get this colour. A sort of … browny mud colour."

"And me?" Jack asked in a dangerously low voice, "As my skin is naturally this tanned colour are you going to suggest that my great grandmother was a black slave?"

The room fell silent as the prince glared them down.

Ianto entered, totally unaware of the gaff and headed for his son.

"There you are, you imp! Are you being good for Daddy Jack?" Ianto crooned as he reached for his child.

"See? This is the Tom!" the man declared, "Somewhere the black Dam is waiting for her child."

Ianto blinked, then erupted, snarling as he leaned around his child, "My child's mother is dead!"

"Oh dear" one says as he moves away from the table.

"Apologize" Jack demanded.

"What?" the neighbour laughed.

"This is my intended, and this is his child. You apologize for the slight. Ianto was not, is not and will NEVER be a slave!" Jack said forcefully.

"Dada?" a little voice said, full of fear.

"It's OK baby, Daddy is not mad at you" Jack crooned and Ianto stepped between them and the neighbouring king, leaning in close.

"Apologize to my son for disrespecting his mother's memory. She died trying to save him" Ianto said in a low voice full of emotion, "be careful with your words."

"I …" the man began, then laughed softly as he motioned at Ianto's arm, "You were a pet! I remember you. Your brood was in there, yes. I was told by Saxon that you lost your entire family, bar two you managed to get out but one was so badly burnt that it died."

"She. My daughter was not an it!" Ianto was now burning with anger and this king had crossed the line.

"Funny, affectionate little things. Aren't they" the man turned to another, laughing and Ianto struck.

The force of his attack threw the man back against a far wall, fluttering papers following as Ianto stood, his arms flung wide and his mouth open as he roared, another psychic blast lifting the man up and dropping him hard, onto the wooden floor.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, trying to pull him back and Ianto blinked, looking around at him.

The papers fluttering in the air fell, as well as several books.

"Sorry" Ianto whispered, the horror of what he had just done sinking in and he ran from the room.

"What the fuck was that!" a dignitary demanded, shaking with fear and another who had been silent, softly spoke.

"Our Lord is Come"

They all faced the pale man, rubbing his hands together nervously, "Our Lord is come and our greeting is one of insult and negativity."

"Shut up Billis" someone snapped, but Billis laughed hollowly.

"He is right" King John sighed, "He is the Dragon King."

"Well, shit! Good job there Greggor you fucking twit!"

Greggor sat, still too in shock from the psychic attack to move as he looked around at the destroyed room.

"Well, we know one thing for sure" Billis said softly to him as they watched the others leave the rom.

"Yes. I just fucked off the one true king …blah …blah …" Greggor snorted.

"No" Billis leaned in, "I was referring to the telekinetic ability he just displayed."

Greggor looked at him and slowly smiled as he nodded, "Yes. That strong, do you think he could really call dragons down?"

"Well," Billis said as they started to walk out of the room, "Telekinesis was fabled, along with Telepathy in the Dragon King. If he is the King of Dragons and we can control him …"

"We control the dragons." Greggor finished.

"I was going to say the world Sire" the little man simpered and Greggor laughed.

"But how" Greggor asked, "How do I get compliance?"

"The little mud baby" Billis preened, "We need only gain the child, and we gain his father."

"Good, Yes."


	23. we are family

Unaware of the brewing storm, Ianto had calmed enough to apologize to the visitors who all agreed it was forgiven.

He then took his child to the gardens, intending to stay hidden until the evening meal, hoping that they would all have calmed down by then.

The eyes that watched from the shadows went unnoticed as Ianto slowly relaxed with Rane and soon they were happy again.

Rane had found the fish pond and Ianto held him from behind, laughing along with him as he threw bread crumbs, watching the water boil as the fish fed.

Ianto held the little body in his arms and breathed in the smell of his hair, thinking the gods for the miracle of his return to him.

Once more he silently thanked Gray as well.

They returned to their rooms in time to get ready for the evening meal and found Jack already changing, something he stopped doing in favour of cuddles with his boys, Ianto's cold nose nuzzling behind his ear promised things later.

A small bed had appeared in the corner of the room, eliciting a squeal form Rane who ran over and climbed on with glee.

"Dis mine!" he declared with delight, finding the monk under the pillow and cuddling him to his chest as he crooned.

"Yes little beast!" Jack laughed, "That is your own special bed for nobody but you!"

Rane giggled and did a forward roll, ending with his back up the wall and his knees by his ears in the bed.

He then placed the monk on his butt and squealed, "Monk fart!"

"ew!" Ianto laughed as Jack roared as well, "Dirty Monk."

"Yep!" Rane laughed, slapping his butt and then placing Monk there again, "Oh. Oh …. Monk fart gain!"

Jack was n his knees, clutching his bed as he watched the child play and his beautiful man was so full of joy that the room seemed to glow with happiness.

So lucky.

"Wanna get changed?" Ianto asked and Rane pouted.

"Look, like Dada's" Ianto offered a little uniform as Rane squealed, then frowned.

"Wot Tada wear?"

Ianto held up his own outfit and Rane considered, looking between the two adult outfits in silent annoyance.

Ianto looked at them as a child might and saw the problem.

Jack's was dark, crisp and military. Ianto's was red and white, soft.

"Ah. We could put the little red jacket from the ball outfit with it instead of a black one if you like, sweets" Ianto offered and the child smiled.

"The outfit to match yours?" Jack asked as he opened the wardrobe.

"Yes, I will wear that tonight, then our boy will match us both" Ianto smiled and Rane hummed happily as he watched the jackets change out.

They dressed and headed down to the main ball room, finding the huge table full of dignitaries who all watched the small family enter.

Jack pulled out Ianto's chair for him and then a small chair appeared between them with a raised seat for the boy.

They sat as everyone started talking again, Ianto' face shining with pride as the little boy said "Fank oo" to each slave or pet who approached offering food.

Many stopped long enough to stroke his head and smile at the sweetling that was clearly well placed.

Ianto was sitting as he let his last mouthful settle and turned his head to signal for a drink when he caught a snippet of conversation.

"….when they leave for their quarters …yes….yes…we take the boy …d not harm him, the prince is expendable …"

Ianto felt his blood run cold as he zeroed in on the guard leaning over the shoulder of the insipid Greggor, receiving his instructions.

Ianto opened his ears as he closed his eyes, letting their whispers flow around the table.

They were going to take his child.

They would not harm him but Jack might be harmed.

They wanted Rane to control Ianto … like a human leash.

Each pet and slave in the room froze, followed by the entire palace as they all canted their heads to listen to the whisper as it flicked around corners like a cool breeze.

Ianto rose to speak, his anger thrumming as every candle in the table suddenly flared into large flames.

The sound of thunder stopped him, the mountains around them echoing.

"My word, that was quite a …." A woman started to gasp, but was drowned out as the noise sounded again.

It was no longer part of the dirt, no longer distorted by the mountain rage.

Thunder trumpeted, shaking the glasses on the table as the storm clouds called.

Ianto looked down the table at the king as he glared at Greggor and then smiled softly.

The Oncoming Storm was being summoned by him.

Ianto found that sweet.

All pet and slave eyes turned to Greggor in silent anger.

DANGER

 


	24. numbers

Ianto scooped up his child and fled the room as the slaves and pets moved in, Jack following with haste.

The preverbal cat was out of the bag now … the Dragon King was come and King John was of the blood.

Rhys was at the bottom of the stairs, his face grim as he watched Ianto hurry past, swinging to follow his king as his hand rested on a small dagger on the belt of his tunic.

As Jack and Ianto reached their rooms Rhys calmly pulled a chair over and sat, looking down the corridor in the direction of the stairs.

Nothing was going to get past him.

Rane was afraid, this flurry of activity usually meant something bad was happening and he clung to Ianto with wide eyes, whimpering for his Monk.

"OK, talk" Jack demanded and Ianto told him what was being whispered, glad Jack hadn't known as he roared, spat and paced.

Royal blood could have been spilt tonight and if Ianto didn't calm him it might still happen.

"Cariad, you are scaring our wee man" Ianto scolded softly and got Jack's attention.

Jack finally sat, apologizing as he looked at the tiny face, the little boy who was relying on him to be calm, authorative and protective.

He decided love was the most important of all and motioned for Ianto to undress the child as he started to pull their bedding back.

"My bed?" Rane asked wriggling toward it.

Jack forgot about that, he swore softly as he knew Ianto wanted to keep his son close.

"Tomorrow night?" Jack crooned softly, "Can I have one more cuddly night baby boy?"

Rane considered and then smiled as he crawled into the big bed.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto whispered with pleasure as he undressed and climbed in, cuddling the little boy and crooning him to sleep.

Jack was restless and checked the doors, finding two guards had joined Rhys with matching looks of doom, reassuring Jack that they would get some rest without any problems.

Jack didn't know what his father was doing and didn't want to know, just wanting to keep this small area contained.

"If they come, get in the bathroom" Jack whispered, "I will be right behind you."

"Liar" Ianto hissed with mirth.

They settled into the bed and the little boy reached Jack as his little bottom snuggled in his father's lap and Jack felt a swell of love as he shuffled in close to hold them both.

Rane's face was rubbing against his bare chest as he settled and Jack stroked his hair and crooned a lullaby he remembered from his Nanny, watching the tiny head still a the hand slide gently around him to hang on.

Poor wee mite.

Ianto reached across and stroked Jack's cheek, letting as much love as he could flow through his fingertips and Jack squeezed softly.

Early hours of the morning, Ianto woke to find the king sitting on the edge of the bed with a sad look and Ianto knew there had been trouble.

"What happened" he whispered waking Jack who blearily looked up at his father.

Billis fled, we think … we think he headed for the valley" King John sighed softly, "Greggor did not do well, there was a prolonged questioning by staff. I tried several times to reason with them. They were polite. But firm. One of the things they managed to get out of him was the Billis has been dabbling in the dark arts. Given the direction he headed at great speed and this information I expect he went to seek help from the trolls.

"Surely they will just smote him?" Jack said softly, stroking velvety curls as the child snuffled.

"You would think" John canted his head, "But nothing is for certain in this 'verse. You know that my child. We are going to tighten security anyway."

After he left Jack lay staring into the dawning lit room.

"That's amazing. They defied father" he finally said.

"It is said that the Dragon King's army will be made of true hearts. I always took that to be those of low standing but good morals. Salves. Pets. Those who creep about pleasing others." Ianto pondered softly as he considered, "You think about it Cariad. Each house … how many pets and slaves? The ratio? Two to each master? Three?"

Jack looked at him in silent surprise.

"If I must raise an army it will not be those of free blood my love. I already have one. Today demonstrated that, did it not?"

"Jesus. They never fought before, a pet or slave has never raised weapon in battle" Jack said with wonder as he tried to calculate the averages.

"There are five to every free born" Ianto supplied, "An army that could flood the battlefield and hearts so full of loyalty they would do so if the bloody field was awash with flame."

"By the great moons" Jack grinned slowly.

"That is why he runs" Ianto patted Jack's shoulder as he covered him more, "Sleep. We are safe here. He is miles away."

Jack didn't though.

He thought of those willing to die for them, in cages in the basements. He considered the love and adoration shown in the great eating place for his beloved.

Things had to change around here.


	25. family values

Next morning and Ianto followed his love with Rane on his hip, wondering why they were up at the crack of dawn.

They headed down to the slave levels and Ianto watched his beloved pitch a bitch fit of epic proportions.

Bedding was dragged out, cages dismantled and mattresses, bedding and food was brought in as the slave watched with wide eyes.

Ianto found several pets that were either strays or discarded by Gray, these were huddled together in a room, terrified of discovery. When Jack told them they were able to stay together and that was their room, their nest, a female scuttled forward and removed the blanket around her to show a small child at her breast.

Ianto immediately cooed and gushed as he stroked little black curls and declared the child an angel. The pets all gathered, followed by the slaves as the love flowed and they recognized the Dragon King in their quarters.

Ianto watched as his child was stolen away with delighted voices and Rane got more cuddles than he knew what to do with.

This was the child they were protecting, this was the babe of the Dragon King.

Rane was seated and fed, precious food that Ianto knew they couldn't afford to waste and Jack saw his quiet worry, ordering food from the kitchens to fill the pitiful larder of the slave quarters.

It was worth it to see Ianto's joy and pride as he reached for his hand.

Jack had no idea who some of these slaves were, many faces never seen about floors and realized their lives were more opulent due to these hard working people.

Jack found Ianto handing him the slave child and he looked into the strange green eyes of the wee changeling, mixed breed showing his Ferdaltion parentage. Jack took in the skin with a soft purple hue and the black hair, little nose and pouty lips.

He sat and cuddled the child, feeling a burst of affection for the child, knowing this would be one who would go to the meat man if this family were sent to market.

"Son?" King John walked calmly onto the room and the slaves all parted like the red sea.

"Look, isn't he cute?" Jack gushed, stroking the wee one's back, "Look. That's my Daddy."

The face turned to the king and split into a smile returned as the king watched his son's heart grow.

"Who does this wee beauty belong to?" Jack asked and two stepped forward, the female showing her mixed blood.

"I want you all to know that I will never sell you or your children" he informed them, "You are protected within the house of Harkness. You and your bloodline will be safe here for the term of your natural lives."

The female's mouth fell open with shock but the male surged forward, kneeling at Jack's feet was he wept softly.

"Please get up it's OK" Jack crooned, "You are scaring him."

The father stood and reached for his child, beaming with delight as he looked between the visitors.

"This is Rane" Jack said as he pulled the wee man from the chair and held him tightly, "He is my precious boy. As you have your own. This house is a place of safety, sanctuary. You have all worked so hard and with such heart for my family, I will not forget it. I understand now."

Ianto reached out and laid a hand on Jack's arm as he spoke softly, "Cariad. He is overwhelmed. Perhaps a bit of fresh air in the closed garden."

Jack nodded and turned to leave as the slaves stared at the way Ianto had just dictated to him without fear and then looked at each other with growing glee.

The closed garden was a huge atrium, full of exotic plants and flowers that ensured their safety and a place of beauty when the weather was bad. Trust Ianto to know where it was.

Rane was soon running around laughing and playing with a small dog the gardener had smuggled in, not knowing he was going to be found out.

"What sort of dog is it?" Ianto asked as Rane squealed and ran the length of a row, the dog racing after him with little yips of delight.

"It' a terrier" the man said as he laughed at their antics, "He's a Sol3 breed. They are really clever and naturally cheeky."

Jack watched the child and then turned to join the conversation, "And where did you get him?"

"My sister breeds them my lord" the man answered, "That is a three year old."

"How old do they need to be when first purchased?" Jack was interested now as Rane screamed and writhed, his face getting licked.

"Well, she has some about eight weeks old looking for homes now my lord" the man said after thinking carefully about the possible consequences, "Four. Two males and two females. They all have different markings."

Jack looked at Ianto who was laughing, clapping as Rane got up and started running again.

"Tell me, what is involved in caring for one?"

The gardener grinned as he started to explain the basic care and handling of a dog and Ianto finally stopped to listen, asking questions and showing interest in the tricks and such they were capable of learning.

Ianto then turned back to watch his son as it became clear that his new Daddy was preparing a surprise for the wee imp.

Ianto wondered how a dog would go in their strange little family.


	26. Chapter 26

The little puppy was to be a boy, loud, excited and uncontrollable … much like his new master.

Jack had entered the main room with his big coat still closed and one arm hooked in a strange way that had immediately made little Rane curious.

He ran over and pulled at the coat, peering into the murky depths with a soft coo, then he squealed, his back arched back and his arms flapping wide with his little fingers wriggling with glee as Jack laughed and opened the coat to reveal a tiny puppy.

"He's just a baby" Jack said softly, holding him out and Rane was shaking with delight as he ever so gently took the puppy and sat rocking it.

"What have you there?" Ianto said as he watched his little boy glow.

"Bud!"

"Bud? Is that his name?" Ianto crouched and awed at the little face, a white terrier with a brown head and a brown spot near the base of his tail.

"My Bud!" Rane said with wide eyes, looking up at Ianto with sincerity.

"Well, if he's your Bud he must be yours" Ianto nodded with equal seriousness.

"My Bud" Rane repeated, clambering to his feet and running over to where Gray was talking to his father.

"Uncle!" Rane said and Gray looked down with surprise as a little hand patted his leg, "Look. Me got a Bud!"

Gray couldn't help but smile at the little face so full of delight and crouched to inspect the puppy.

"What a fine little puppy" Gray crooned, "He will need lots of love and care. He is so lucky you can do that."

"Yesh!" Rane agreed happily, his little hands stroking the tiny boys, "Love. Squish and carry."

"Not squish too hard though" Gray laughed, "But everyone needs a wee squish sometimes."

Rane looked at him as he stroked the puppy's head and leaned over, kissing his cheek as Gray froze.

"You good Uncle" Rane told him "Love my Uncle."

Rane then toddled off as Gray stayed there, crouched on the ground with his hand covering the spot those tiny lips had brushed.

Ianto felt such pride in his child for showing affection and when Gray grinned happily and watched the child Ianto knew there was no need to ever fear any danger from that man.

Everyone loved the little pup and Rane was often seen running the halls, squealing with delight as his little dog ran with him, every slave and pet watching with delight.

Scraps and treats were snuck to child and dog, making some slaves firm favorites and Ianto loosened his grip on the child, letting him run free without close supervision, although he was always watching covertly, just in case.

Bud also proved a fierce protector, not letting any new house visitors neat his little master, baring milk teeth and snarling like a huge monster.

Gray found this extremely amusing and would deliberately take his guests into which ever room he thought the child was in just to watch Bud do his thing.

It was Gray who gave the little dog treats under the table as Ianto scolded lightly, with a soft smile to show his affection was growing for the man.

The cook's stolen child was allowed to play in the afternoons and Ianto often settled in the atrium so the children could play in the 'jungle' with the dogs, squealing and laughing as they filled the house with joy.

Queen River was smitten, enjoying how the puppy had brought out Rane's playful side and she joined Ianto with her needlepoint. She also enjoyed the time with Ianto who now openly talked and laughed, showing where the child got his playfulness from.

Jack found them there watching as the children stalked the gardener, the dogs stalking them.

"Cariad" Ianto's face lit up as he pouted for a kiss and Jack sighed as he settled in Ianto's lap and snuggled in.

"What a horrible bore" Jack groaned, "Those breeders want our horses but really they want the bloodline, trying to talk us into breeding stock."

"You do not sell breeding stock" Ianto said firmly and Jack nodded.

"Exactly what I said sweetling" Jack hummed happily as Ianto rubbed his back and held him tight.

"You are always right Cariad" Ianto crooned, "They can either respect you for that or bugger off to a less reparable breeder."

"Yes. What I thought" Jack huffed.

"Exactly. You need to protect your family legacy, those horses are such wonderful creatures with the drop of Dragon in them" Ianto said softly.

"What?" both Jack and his mother sat up with interest.

"Your horses, they have a touch of dragon in them. Have you never noticed their eyes?" Ianto canted his head, "They have passed through the realm of dragons somewhere in the distant past, this bloodline is powerful."

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Jack asked, looking at his mother's shocked face.

"There are whispers" Ianto rose to grab a dog that was heading for the fish pond, "Always whispers in the lower levels."

"Well." Jack blinked.

"That explains their intelligence" River smiled, her own mount, a small grey, a firm favorite.

"Never doubt a horse's intelligence my lady" Ianto said as he returned with a dripping wet puppy, "They never give themselves away to humans. But they are smarter than these wee imps for sure."

As Ianto shook the puppy and water splashed from its tail they laughed.

Jack decided to check the prices, he was selling his horses for too little, it seems.


	27. declaration

Rane was hunting.

It had been a stormy day outside and he was so bored he might scream soon.

Buddy was bored too so they were hunting.

Rane slid along the wall and crept down the hallway, Buddy falling over his feet as he tumbled after him.

Gray was pretending he didn't see the child stalking towards him like a comedy villain, complete with a blanket for a cape.

The exaggerated steps and crouching was actually quite cute and he was impressed with the child's determination.

Gray watched covertly and saw a future soldier, maybe even a leader.

Rane stopped and crouched low, the dog running into the back of him and tumbling them both over.

Gray hid his giggle behind shuffling papers as he checked the maps and spoke to his father, "Perhaps we should scout this area here. I remember riding here as a child, there was plentiful land there. A good place to set up a base."

"A base for what Uncle?"

Rane had forgotten his hunt as his interest was piqued and Gray lifted the child onto the corner of the table to show him what they were doing.

"See here?" he asked the child, his finger tapping a piece of map that showed a river. Rane nodded with wide eyes. "If we set up a little camp here, a few buildings and a small contingent of soldiers living there, swapping around every few days then if there is a war and we go to battle, there will be a place we can go to get more supplies instead of coming all the way home.

"A cache" the child said and King John gaped as Gray calmly nodded.

"Do you know what the word means?" Gray asked softly.

"Taddy had one. The Master was mean and sometimes when he needed money he sold the babies to the meat men. Taddy was going to run away with us if the meat man came for the babies and kept a little bag stashed away in a section of wall so we could run and not be eaten" the child said calmly as Gray felt bile rise, "Taddy called it a cache."

"Well, your Taddy was right" Gray managed to say.

"There you are" those velvety vowels seemed to fill the room as Ianto entered, his graceful walk showing his comfort in his surroundings, "What are you up to you little beast."

"Uncle Gray is showing me where buildings will be for the war" the child said with a simplicity that amused Gray, "they have to build them though."

"I see, that sounds interesting" Ianto crooned, leaning over to kiss the child's head and he turned to face Gray with a warm smile. "Thank you for your kindness, he is quite fond of you."

"It's mutual" Gray smiled back, "he is quite clever."

"We are built that way, to please. We adapt and learn quite fast" Ianto scooped his child up and started to leave.

"Can I go see them build them?" Rane asked his father, "I wanna ride!"

"Maybe, I have to ask Daddy about a pony for you though" Ianto crooned, "You will love riding."

"Can you fight?" Gray asked and the ex-pet hesitated, turning to face him.

"Fight?"

"I mean … you are capable of causing harm, damage without fear" Gray clarified, "I was just wondering. Our troops need bolstering. What if costs in wages, would buy many pets and slaves. About two slaves to every free man. If they serve for so many years, then get their papers as payment instead?"

Ianto's face lit up as he readily agreed that it was a good idea.

"But they might die in battle" Jack warned as he joined the conversation, showing he had been listening from the doorway.

The child squealed and reached for him as Jack scooped him out of his Taddy's arms and smothered him with kisses.

"A pet or slave might die of starvation, punishment or Master anger" Ianto retuned, "to die in the service of the family, to die heroically instead of in the floor in a puddle of their own piss while being beaten to death … there is not choice at all."

Ianto turned and smiled at Gray, "If you extended it to all in the realm, not just those you personally purchased then you will be swamped with begging slaves. Set a standard price you will pay as compensation to the angry masters who will not like losing their personal punching bags. You will have a loyal army that will not hesitate to run into death to serve."

Well, that answers that then!" Gray nodded, "Dada?"

"Well. I know who they would follow into fire" the king looked squarely at Ianto who shrugged.

"If it comes to that … I will fight, they will follow me" Ianto nodded, "For this one, for you. I will bleed without a second thought and every single pet or slave will follow us to the Great Hall of Beyond."

He got too the door and hesitated, then turned once more, a soft frown.

"If it ever came to that though …." He canted his head, "I will simply ask the dragons in my head to come and sort shit out!"

They all laughed at Ianto flounced off but King John looked thoughtfully at the space he had stood in.

The air still shimmered with heat.

The Dragon King had spoken.

 


	28. bonding

Ianto was searching for Rane, asking several slaves before learning that Gray had snatched him.

Ianto relaxed and went outside, knowing a fine day would likely find them laughing at the dog in the long grass.

What Ianto did not expect was the horse.

Rane looked like he was going to explode, sitting on the small grey and Gray was looking the part of a proud uncle as he slowly led the horse in a large circle.

"Very good darling" Gray smiled at the child, "Lovely posture. The horse likes to know that you feel safe, it make the horse happy too."

Rane waved enthusiastically at Ianto and Gray hurried to stabilize the child by holding the back if his jacket, "Both hands on the pommel baby."

"Yes Uncle" Rane said happily as he latched into the saddle's horn again.

Jack walked out of the stables with Black and Janet on rein, Janet without her amour.

"A lovely day. I thought the horses might like a quiet amble" Jack said as Rhys walked out behind him with Gray's mount saddled and ready to go.

Ianto was nervous about the little boy but soon saw that Gray was as well and his smaller mount rode close to the pony, allowing him to keep a rein of the pony and child alike.

Gray watched the two men as they rode ahead on the trail, their mounts riding close enough for the men to touch thighs and it seemed so natural.

They got to a stream and Rane wanted down so they stopped, letting the little boy shriek and run in the shallow water.

The puppy was then released from a saddle bag on Gray's horse and Ianto stifled a smile at the tender side being shown again as Gray crooned softly and released the dog to go splash as well.

Ianto got out the sandwiches Rhys had packed and they all ate while the dragonflies fluttered about and bees buzzed.

Rane was lying on the ground with his head in Jack's lap as he chewed thoughtfully and watched the clouds.

"Why are they white?"

"Well, smoke is sometimes white" Jack reasoned, "Clouds are sometimes grey."

"Even black is they are angry ones" Gray agreed, "And at sunset they catch fire."

"Yeah" Rane rolled to his side to look at his uncle with a smile, "Sunrise starts with fire too!"

"It was once said that the Dragons make the sun each morning by combining their flame" Ianto spoke and everyone turned to listen. They would all spit it into the sky and the clouds would flame, then contract into the ball that slowly travelled across the sky and at dusk the ball hit the mountains, releasing the flames once more to warm those slumbering beneath the dirt."

"Cool" Rane breathed.

"So it was believed that there were two sets of dragons?" Gray asked with surprise.

"Yes, the valley dragons and the mountain dragons. The valley ones are awake and aware, the mountain one are those not yet awake." Ianto explained, "Once awake thy fly the length of the world to the valley to rejoice and add their flame to the ball."

"So they are all the same though?" Rane asked.

"Yes, the mountains are their resting place. There is always some awake, keeping watch and when the time comes …"

"The time of the Dragon King" Jack said softly.

"…when the time comes, those in the valley will roar loud enough to shake the heavens. Those in the mountains will wake, to rise and stand beside their king." Ianto finished.

"I would like to see a dragon" Rane said as he rolled back into his back.

"They are huge. The Matron of Dragons had wings so large that they cut the light from the sun when she flew" Ianto sighed, "Their voices were raspy and deep, like thunder in the distance."

Everyone was hanging on his every word as he plucked wild flowers from the grass, "There was a male, they are smaller than the Queens, the Sires are, he was blue with a crest of silver scales, like a lion. He was lame and he hopped when he ran, like a skip. He was the size of Black."

Rane rolled his head to stare at the huge stallion and his mouth moved into a silent O.

"They smelt like fresh cut grass" Ianto flopped back onto the grass, the wildflowers now in a bouquet tied with grass beside him, "They felt like silk under their amour of scales and they were so gentle."

"Were you scayered?" Rane asked.

"Only of failing" Ianto whispered, his eyes closing as he basked in the sun's warmth.

Jack reached out and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair as Gray watched, seeing a lovely family and he settled back as he thought of his own future.

Was it time to settle down as well?

He was enjoying Rane and wondered if his own child would be as precious.

Much to think about today.


	29. cheese snadwiches smell best

Ianto watched Rane as he danced about the garden, cloistered away while others were visiting from far away realms that were not quite welcome.

Ianto had felt his beloved's fear and agreed to stay quietly hidden, giving Rane his full attention as they enjoyed the morning sun in the closed garden. A noise had him turning his head and smiling as Queen River joined them, settling on the grass as a couple of pets rushed to set the food out and steal hugs from the child before retreating.

"Still so fearful, those two" Ianto sighed, "They are amongst the last lot?"

"Yes, they were purchased last month" she agreed, "Still sure we are going to punish them."

"We can only be patient" Ianto shrugged, laughing when Rane saw the food and rubbed his little hands together as he flopped down and eyes the sandwiches.

"Do you think some may be cheese?" Ianto asked with wide eyes and Rane hummed as he wriggled closer to sniff at them.

"So cute, the way he does that" River giggled and Ianto smiled softly.

"His mother did that too, Lisa had excellent smell and sniffed anything she was suspicious of" Ianto laughed, "She even smelt me first time we were placed in the mating cage."

"Mating cage?" she asked.

"We were placed together to mate" he explained, "Our master wanted a mixed baby as he was curious to see if they were as pretty as he had been led to believe. We were both so afraid of punishment; our first time was not exactly …romantic."

"But you stayed with her" the Queen smiled.

"Of course" Ianto said with surprise, "She had my child in her, she was my mate. Chosen or not, my place was with her."

"So honourable" she shook her head.

"I did love her" he sighed "Not like Jack, but I did love her."

"I am so glad you found each other" she said softly.

"I feel that we were destined" Ianto agreed, "The first time he touched me I felt shivers."

"I know he feels the same, he told me that he felt like he was breathing under water before you, you gave his lungs air" she gushed, "I have never heard anything so sweet."

"He does wax lyrical, doesn't he" Ianto said with a soft blush.

"But it is true" she smiled as she lovingly patted his arm, "You have given him the strength he needed to stand by his father."

"And by me" Ianto told her as his face became serious.

"Yes my love" she smiled, "As you must both stand together one day, in defence of our realms."

Rane ate another sandwich, humming happily as he rocked back and forth in time to his humming. Ianto listened and recognized the tune, starting to song softly as the boy's face lit up.

River sat with delight as Ianto relaxed into the song and soon several pets had crept into the garden to listen to the old song of freedom, their voices joining his as the chorus swelled.

River wished she knew the words, this ancient tongue of the slaves sounded so haunting but the little boy's face told her they were words of affection and pride.

They finished singing and the little boy laughed, clapping as the pets all laughed nervously.

"Perhaps we need a choir" Ianto said loudly, "It might be nice to be serenaded occasionally."

Voices were soft as they all talked amongst themselves, like the sound of running water as the pets retreated to consider this.

Ianto smiled as she settled back and pointed to the sandwiches, "Finished baby?"

"Amazing" River finally said, "They will sing, won't they."

"We are built to please, to share our affection. They are excited about the thought of sharing their voices in song, it is usually forbidden to sing like that." Ianto said, "It builds companionship and strengthens friendships. Most masters do not like that."

"Well, I think it is a wonderful idea" she said firmly as the little boy yawned and shuffled over for a cuddle, delighted as he chose her lap for a snooze.

Ianto laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his skin.

Those in the mountains shifted as the last of the echoing songs reached them, feeling the warmth of the song of pride.

The song of the dragons.

The middle earth hummed with warmth.

Their king had called to them.

The time grew near.


	30. song

In the mountains wait the sleeping hearts

Beating in time to mine

In the valley listens those who wait too

Until the end of time

The blood of Dragons flows in my veins

Their strength in my very soul

I will survive the hurts and pains of this world

Survival will be my goal

A time for us someday there'll be

When my chains are gone and I am free

A time when dreams so long denied

Can flourish but my power now I must hide

A time for us at last to see

A life worthwhile for you and me

And with our union through tears and thorns

We will endure as we pass surely through every storm

A time for us someday there'll be

A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me

A time for Dragons at last you will see

A life worthwhile for you and me

…..

Rane was singing it softly as he lay in River's arms, lovingly stroking one of her arms and she listened to the words in common tongue, moved by the song of love.

This is what the pets sing, a song of freedom.

Rane stopped singing and she looked down to find that he was drifting off to sleep. His lashes were fluttering on his dark cheeks and she felt a rush of love for this little boy, this darling little prince.

Ianto had been tidying away the picnic as he settled to listen to his child and he had drifted off to sleep as well, laying face down on the blanket with his hand tucked under his cheek.

He looked angelic in repose, as did his child.

She was aware of movement and looked up to find the pets moving silently with blankets to cover the sleeping beauties, with some crouching to stroke Ianto's hair and face gently as they crooned.

The love and respect was apparent and as Ianto rolled in his sleep they hastened to move the blankets and re-cover him.

Rane woke and smiled up at her, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"You are so pretty" he said softly, "I love your fire hair Nainny."

"Thank you darling and I adore your long eyelashes" she replied, hoping this was an appropriate response.

His happy hum as he settled back against her told her that she had chosen well and she smiled as she felt a blanket fall around her own shoulders then she looked up to find her husband there.

"Are they gone?" she asked softly and he shook his head.

"They wanted a tour of the place, I get the feeling that they are looking for these ones" he said softly, "We need to keep them hidden a bit longer."

"Is Jack OK?"

"Holding on but the air is getting thick with anger the longer they stay" he sighed, "He really fears for them."

"His heart has grown" she smiled, "He never thought he could feel love like this."

"I feared for him also" John sighed as he smiled at the little boy who pouted on his sleep.

"Blessings" he whispered, leaning over to kiss a small head, then he rose and headed back in.

River waited until Ianto woke, sitting up with a grunt as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hallow darling" she crooned, "They are still here and Jack fears they are looking for you. We cannot take you back to the chambers."

"I know where they will not find us" Ianto rose and gathered his sleeping baby, walking inside as River followed.

The slave/pet quarters.

Everyone was bustling about as food was prepared and nobody noticed them enter.

Ianto went straight to the huge hearth and placed his baby in the bedding where another child lay and the child lifted its head to look at him blearily.

River recognized the other pet Gray had purchased with Rane and the child grinned as he pulled Rane closer and covered them both before settling again.

"So she didn't put him to work" she whispered.

"No, he is much loved" Ianto smiled, "It has been a while since they had a child to fuss on, they were all so grateful to Gray for letting him stay."

"They are just so sweet" she smiled as she watched the pet's hand stroking Rane's back.

"I think they were together in the crates waiting for the meat man to take them" Ianto said sadly, "It changes you. Knowing death stalks you. Even at this age, they know."

River felt mortified, looking again as the little blonde slave kissed Rane's cheeks and stroked some more with obvious love.

A large woman shuffled past and stopped, then made a noise as she saw Rane and she rushed over to croon the talk in that strange pet tongue.

Then the little boy pointed and she looked over at them, seated at the hearth.

Ianto grinned and waved, getting a squeal from the woman who rushed over and swept him into a hug.

Ianto laughed as he returned the affection and then turned to River.

"Cookie. This is your Queen" Ianto laughed, "She takes warmth at your hearth."

The cook knelt and gathered the hem of River's skit bringing it to her kips reverently.

"Diolch" the woman whispered.

She was thanking her.

"What does she thank me for?" River asked as this was a word she knew. "For the boy?"

"No." Ianto grinned, "They thank you for Gray."

"Gray?"

"Seems he visits the child and brings treats, shares with the rest of them" Ianto smiled, "Gray has been rewarding the pets for their service with trinkets and sweets."

"Well I never" River laughed.

Another heart was growing.


	31. Raine in the afternoon

Distant thunder rolled around the hills, startling Ianto from an afternoon snooze.

Ianto hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep, rolling to check his little man who had been asleep on the little bed in the corner and the empty bed made his blood run cold.

Little boots and matching Jacket were gone, this showed his child had gone of his own accord, dressing as Jack does to go find him and Ianto relaxed as he wondered if the little imp had gone hunting for his fun buddy.

He dressed and headed down, searching for signs of giggles and barking but as he walked out to the back yard all he found was a forlorn dog sitting by the door.

"How did you get out" Ianto muttered, opening the door to let the wet pup in and then they went towards the war room to give Rane a good talking to about caring for your pet.

Jack was bent over the map table arguing with Gray about the name of a ridge they both remembered from childhood as their father shook his head.

"Where's Rane?" Ianto asked and all heads turned to face him.

"With you" Jack frowned and Gray saw the dog in Ianto's arms, pushing away from the table and striding towards to door.

"Probably in the stable again if the pup was out the back" Gray said as he stormed out, calling for Rhys.

Rane wasn't there and now Ianto was frantic, calling his child's name as he searched each room.

The pets heard the commotion and it spread like wildfire through the castle that the baby was missing.

Soon all chores were abandoned as over a hundred voices called out on the upper and lower levels, and then fanned outside into the keep.

Ianto was in shock as he sat cradling the dog, looking up hopefully each time someone entered then crumbling in on himself as there was no news.

Jack held him, rocked him and wept with him as scenarios of what might had happened went though him mind.

As the day waned, Ianto's anger grew and he rose, shaking off Jack as he headed to the large cobbled courtyard and he threw his head back.

Wailing to the weeping heavens for his child.

She answered.

The flapping was loud and the air seemed to undulate as the large dragon swooped down to land in front of the bereft man.

Ianto started to sob as he told her that his baby was gone.

She could not believe it, her head rising as several gasps were heard.

She was huge, almost the height of the castle once her head was raised and as well as her leathery wings and huge tail that curled around her feet like a cat's, she had a fringe around her neck going from her jaw one side around to the other.

When she reared back, it employed like a queen's collar and gasps turned to noises of awe as her wings formed an umbrella over her king that covered most of the courtyard.

"Myfanwy, please help me" Ianto wailed, "Find my child."

The dragon shuffled back and then she rose onto her hind legs and now dwarfed the castle easily, throwing her head back to trumpet her anger to the skies.

It was answered by several voices and soon there were three dragons circling above and Ianto took a moment to decide, then turned to kiss Jack and before Jack could respond Ianto clambered onto the back of the great beast and she leapt into the sky.

Jack screamed as he watched Ianto disappear, his fear that he might not return so real that his father held him as he cried.

They seemed to know where they were going.

Gray appeared with horses, including Janet fully loaded and ready to go.

"Come on, he can't bring him back on a dragon" Gray said softly, "He hates heights."

Jack nodded and clung to his brother as he thanked him for keeping his head as he lost his own.

"He's my child too" Gray snarled, "I want to watch them burn."

They rode after the dragons, Janet eerily calm as she ran alongside without her rider and more than one she altered her course and the horses followed without direction from their riders.

"Let them go" Jack yelled over the sound of their hooves, like the thunder still rolling.

The men with him let their horses have their bits and soon the twenty strong contingent was breasting a hill to see a dragon waiting for them.

As they began their descent it rose and slowly flew revealing its size to be that of a family cottage.

A beautiful blue, almost the colour of the evening sky and so regal as it's huge wings stretched out to glide.

Gray found himself looking up at the dragon, not even watching where his horse was going anymore as he went with the flow of bodies, heaving and swarming across the meadow and towards another dip.

Dragons.

From the size of a horse to those as large as the blue, dragons numbering over thirty were rising into the sky and then dive bombing like birds. Their wings tucked against their bodies as they seemed to glimmer in the rising moonlight.

Ethereal and deadly.

As they got close to the ground they swooped back up and as the riders came around the grove of trees they find what they were attacking.

A camp that was in mortal combat, burning as the dragons breathed on their tents as they dove. The arrows were ineffective as it only seemed to piss them off.

In the middle of the flames, smoke and general chaos was Ianto.

Locked in hand to hand combat with a soldier , and Janet squealed as she surged forward, her hooves striking sparks from the stones as she bore down on the man who was endangering her king.

She screamed with rage and a dragon dove, its jaws opening as it came closer to the earth.

Ianto slipped in the mud.

He fell.

[](https://postimage.org)   
[](https://postimage.org/)


	32. carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

The dragon snapped its jaws shut on a hapless man and wrenched his upper body from his lower torso.

Innards flew as it rose, the viscera dripping back to the battlefield to scatter red rain on the combatants below.

Janet slammed her armored chest into one who had flanked her master, her scream of rage now deep throated and Jack hesitated as she arched her neck and then calmly head-butted another, letting her armor cleave his head.

"Fuck!" Gray huffed, "Vicious bitch."

"Dragon borne" Jack replied as he drew his sword and went to join his beloved.

Soon there was little left except for one tent, untouched by flame or battle.

Ianto approached and stood heaving for breath, a sword from god only knows where dragging from his right hand as he straightened up and called his son's name.

Ianto slipped and jammed the sword into the ground for leverage, screaming his son's name again.

A small voice answered, weak and kitten-like and Ianto rushed forward as Jack called out for him to stop.

The man who exploded from the tent snarled as his sword swung at Ianto and Ianto's sword left in the mud behind him was of little use.

Ianto barely had time to recognize the danger before the sword was arcing around to his arm.

He screamed as it bit into the chainmail, would have severed his limb if not for Jack's insistence he wear it to get used to the weight. Ianto had been wearing it all day and it was tiresome as well as ugly, hence the afternoon nap. Hidden by the over tunic, it was undetected by both the attacker and Jack who screamed with anguish as he saw Ianto stagger.

Rane screamed inside the tent as he witnessed the attack on his father and Janet answered by rearing up and her hooves struck at the man, driving him away from, the tent and he backed away from the crazed monster … straight into Myfanwy who had landed and stalked the scene as a cat would a mouse.

Ianto took little satisfaction in the sound of his bones crunching in her mighty jaws.

Jack ran to the tent and Gray was already there holding the child and peppering his face with kisses.

Ianto stood totally spent.

Jack walked over and dropped his sword, then removed his coat and swung it around Ianto's shoulders as he spoke softly.

"My baby" Ianto whispered.

He saw Gray emerge with the boy in his arms and a look of devotion, folding the child in his own cloak before calling for his horse.

"I'll take our boy with me, he is used to riding with my large saddle now" he called out as he swung up with one hand still clutching the baby.

Rane leaned into his uncle's loving arms and Gray seated them both and then calmly waited with the reins still tied to his pummel.

His horse had led him here, his horse would lead him home.

Both arms had more important work to do.

Finally Ianto climbed onto Janet and slid his hand under her neck armor as he sent love.

The dragons dispersed without fanfare, leaving them to their journey home with Myfanwy and the Blue watching them from the air.

Jack was worried and he asking Ianto is he was OK and he answered each time, even if he did sway in the saddle.

As they entered the keep a cheer went up and Rose slipped from her mother's grasp to run with her arms outstretched and tears rolling down her face.

Gray handed down the boy and watched his sister weep as she cuddled him, then shifted in his saddle to watch Jack coax Ianto from his mount.

Ianto slid and fell in to Jack's arms with a soft grunt of pain, the arm swelling in the armor jostled.

Jack carried Ianto to their chambers with soft whispered endearments as pets scattered to tend them.

Jack found the bed turned back and he sat Ianto on it, carefully peeling back the clothing to find the chainmail, then praising Ianto for it as he gingerly removed it to see the deep bruising.

Finally, Ianto was back in the bed and a little boy was running past Jack to clamber in, his face full of fear.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed as he watched over them, his hands shaking as he smoothed the covers.

So close.

Too close.

The flag he had torn from the banners was now being thrown onto the table by Gray as he demanded justice.

The Boar's Head mocked them from its green material.

Their neighbours had just tried to take Rane.

They had declared war.

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)


	33. calm before the next storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto clung to his baby as Owen checked over his arm, clucking his tongue softly as he covertly checked the child as well.

He went out to the waiting family.

"Badly bruised, through to the bone" he said, knowing that would be the first concern, "It will be more painful tomorrow. Poor bugger will have little movement and any jostling will cause pain. I will strap it to his chest to alleviate that as best I can. Apart from exhaustion and shock, he will be fine."

"And our boy?" Gray asked softly, his face still drawn from the worry.

"Shocked and hungry as well but doesn't want to leave his Taddy." Owen sighed, "They are both hungry."

River rushed off as several pets that had been covertly listening ran with her, already discussing food the babe might like.

"They are fine" Jack said shakily, letting his father's arms tighten around him.

"Quiet is the best thing now" Owen advised, "No shouting or activity. Let them be bed bugs for a day or so, fuss a little bit. Ianto is asking for you."

Jack hurried in and toed off his boots as Ianto silently begged him to hurry and he slid in to cocoon their boy.

"My brave, brave boy" Jack crooned, "I am so proud of you."

Rane shuffled so he could bury his face in Jack's chest and his little hand scrabbled against him before finding purchase in his nightshirt.

"Mama is bringing some food" Jack said to Ianto, "Will you eat baby?"

Ianto looked like he was considering a way to say no and Jack caught the eye slide.

"Rane might eat if you do" Jack decided to play dirty, "You know he will if you show him it is OK. I don't want to growl at him, he's so scared darling."

Ianto's face fell and he nodded silently, reaching out to touch Jack's cheek.

"Thank you for coming after me, I was a bit crazy" Ianto whispered.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, then jump to the great beyond my precious love" Jack replied kissing those fingers against his face.

"They took my baby" Ianto said as his lip wobbled, "Why would they do such a thing."

"It is another realm who has done this" Jack said sadly, "They thought they could force our hand and unfortunately they have. But not in the direction they wanted. Gray and Father agree. This is an act of war."

"We are at war?" Ianto gasped.

"Yes. It's OK" Jack whispered, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid Cariad, I am angry." Ianto snarled, "Let them come. Hell, I will go to them if this is what they want. Let them look up to me on the back of Myfanwy and say it was nothing personal."

Jack snorted as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders to soothe and quietly raged.

How dare they force his hand.

How dare they hurt his beloved.

How fucking dare they come into his home and take one of his most precious lights of his life, almost costing him another.

Jack watched as Rane snoozed, his little face against him and his breath tickling his skin.

_My beautiful boy._

Ianto also seethed as he considered their next move.

He would not wait for diplomacy.

Not when they had shown no manners of their own.

Oh no. If they wanted a fight, a fight they would have.

Jack finally closed his eyes and Ianto opened his, letting his eyes adjust to human sight as those around him leaned in to listen to his thoughts.

A day of rest tomorrow.

Then …

First at light.

When the world still stretched, they would move.

Time for a show of arms, don't you think?

Ianto finally slept as the mountains shook, snow slid and earth cracked as they came.

Called by their king.

Over fifty dragons rose silently, only the rustling of wings like a breeze though leaves as they fed on those still lying on the battlefield.

At the behest of their king.

Time to drop those chains.

Freedom would come at a price.

But their king would breathe his own air.

In his entire Realm.


	34. calm before we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/iy1jf6x2n/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke to find himself alone in the bed and he rolled to watch Jack carrying Rane from the bathroom with a soft murmuring voice as he told him how precious he was.

Rane was glowing with delight as Jack sat on the bed, the little boy in his lap and he cuddled him as he said how proud he was of his little warrior.

Ianto stretched, feeling his back click as he yawned.

"Taddy!" Rane was crawling across the bed as Jack laughed, watching the child get engulfed by Ianto's arms, dragging him closer with a soft growl, then a groan as that arm complained.

"Owen wants to strap it, he said minimal movement to let it settle" Jack said as he leaned over the child to kiss his beloved and Ianto hummed happily as he pouted for a second kiss.

"I want to check the keep" Ianto said, yawning again, "I want to go at first light, I don't want to give them time to regroup and form another plan. I would go today but I know we need a day to prepare."

"I was hoping for a day of rest" Jack sighed softly.

"No rest for the wicked, Cariad" Ianto said teasingly, reaching out to snag his arm, pulling him close again and they kissed languidly as their child wriggled between them.

"What are you doing you wriggle monster" Jack growled, biting the child's neck as he squealed with glee.

The door opened and a couple of pets entered, bowing as they presented the food covered trays and Ianto cooed happily, thanking them politely as they blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you" Rane said with a toothy grin as he peeked out from under Jack and Jack kissed his head affectionately, then let him wriggle out of his grasp and after the grapes.

"Loves grapes, doesn't he" he said softly to Ianto who smiled and wriggled a bit with a cheeky grin. Jack caught on and grabbed him. Growling as he bit into his neck, careful of the poor arm.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, their foreheads together as they breathed each other in.

"My beloved" Jack replied, stroking his neck and letting his hands slide around Ianto's jaw line to cup his head, "My handsome, perfect mate."

This kiss was deeper, as if Jack was trying to pour his very life essence into Ianto.

"Hungry?" Jack asked after they parted and Ianto nodded, happily letting Jack chose the food and feed him.

Rane watched and then shot into the bed, snuggling into his Taddy's arms and opening his mouth as well, making Jack laugh as he fed their baby.

Ianto's face shone with delight, his joy at the level of love Jack showed so readily to his baby, his heart full as well as his belly and Jack was now singing softly as their little boy started to nod, his full belly lulling him off to sleep.

Gray entered the room and quietly reached out to touch Ianto's shoulder, then hold up the little outfit he had commissioned for Rane. It was of royal colour and the front was emblazoned with a dragon.

"Oh Gray, he will be in raptures when he sees" Ianto smiled and Gray grinned as he placed it carefully on the little bed.

"I wanted him to have something with our colours, but represented you as well" he said turning back to the bed, "Our little man is a symbol of our people. All our people."

"Thank you Gray, you are so thoughtful." Ianto smiled as he watched the man shuffle his feet, then grin softly as he slid back out the door.

Ianto also noted the young Pet who had followed him in with the black riding boots for Rane, her eyes following Gray's every move and she followed him back out without even acknowledging those on the bed.

As if she hadn't noticed where she was.

Ianto smiled as he saw open adoration in her eyes and watched Gray hesitate to open the door wider for her to slide under his arm, his eyes now following her as she bushed.

Well, well, well.

About time.

Ianto looked at Jack and found he was also watching the door close with a look of surprise, turning to Ianto, "Did you see that darling?"

"Yes" Ianto gushed, "Yes, I saw."

"Tomorrow we go to war" Jack said softly, "Do you think … do you think he is happy?"

"You fear losing him in battle?" Ianto asked with surprise, "You fear him dying without knowing love?"

"Is that foolish?" Jack asked with sorrow, "I have this dream, have had it since he was first born. We are both young boys, not much bigger than this snoring monster here. We are running, being pursued and I am holding his hand. Suddenly he is gone. I let go, or he pulled away … each dream is slightly different, Sometimes I fall. Sometimes he screams horribly as he is snatched away into the black. But always, always I lose my brother."

"It is not foolish to fear such a thing" Ianto assured his love, "We all fear loss of our love. It is what we live for after all. What we will fight for."

Jack nodded and settled on the bed, stroking the sleeping tot's hair.

"For what it is worth, my Cariad, he is loved" Ianto assured his prince, "I see that in her eyes. They are more than courting. He knows the warmth of her body and has felt her soothing embrace."

Jack closed his eyes as Ianto reached across his child and cupped his cheek, soothing him and caressing away his unease.

For they both knew, anyone might fall tomorrow.

Their little boy snoring between them a reason to stand.

And to fall, if the gods see fit.


	35. a new way to travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/cg6a049v3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

nto stood in the stall as Janet ate from his palm, her soft whickering of happiness calming him as he looked over the stalls at the horses standing in silent repose.

He was about to ask them to serve, as much as their riders.

How many gallop into battle, fearless and eager to do their rider's bidding only to fall.

"I am your king" Ianto addressed them and watched each head rise as the dragon-bloods showed their lineage, "I am going to wage war come the morn. I ask your rider to battle, I ask you as well. Tomorrow I will attack those who tried to take my child, tried to control and harness me."

More than one horse huffed softly as one kicked their stall in anger, then they settled again as Ianto waited.

"I call you into battle also. I ask you to not only assist in your rider's glory but I ask you to show your teeth." Ianto walked to the stall of the kicker, raising his hand and the dark muzzle slid into it for comfort, "I will look for you on the battlefield good soldier, I will roar my pride and power as we revel in the glory of victory."

Ianto left the stables as the horses called out eagerly, all excited at the prospect of a battle.

He found Gray out in the courtyard with Rane and the dog, playing catch.

"Hey, how's the arm?" Gray asked as he noted the lack of a sling.

"Sore but still attached" Ianto deadpanned and Gray grinned as he watched Ianto reach out to touch his son's head.

"So. You seem to have stirred the horses" Gray said, then paled as the sun seemed to go behind a cloud, looking up to see it was not a cloud, but …

"By the Great Gods Above" Gray gasped.

Ianto turned to see where he was looking and swore softly as the dragons descended into the fields around the keep, roaring and calling out to their king.

Ianto hurried out to greet them, glad to see Myfanwy there and he stood with amazement as he looked over the sea of leather.

"By the Gods" the Good King sighed as he walked out, hiding his fear with a calm air as he came to a stop next to his son-in-law.

"I never expected this" Ianto said softly and John nodded.

"I am just a simple man, I am not … this is so much. I must do this, I must be strong" Ianto said softly, more to himself than John who reached out and took his hand in a soft squeeze.

"You must rule, sooner or later you must rule. Better it be on the battle field than in a throne room" John whispered and Ianto sighed as he agreed.

Ianto sighed and rubbed his face, then stilled as a thought came to him.

"Can we bring the horses out" he asked and Rhys had the stable hands help lead the horses out into the field.

"What if they eat them" Gray hissed to Jack and a shrug was all he could say in reply as they watched the horses move amongst the dragons.

"Myf, could you please lift Janet with me on her back?" Ianto asked, as he swung up onto the horse, showing a rare grace.

"Be calm sweetheart, let's show them how it' done" he whispered.

He held his breath as he sent calming thoughts to his mount and closed his eyes as Myfanwy hovered overhead, her great talons reaching out to gather the horse under its girth.

She flapped her large wings as the sunlight filtered through them showing the veins in the taught skin, rising into the air and the horse left the ground with a whinny of surprise, then they were airborne.

As Ianto had hoped, the dragon blood in the horse sang as it felt the freedom of flight and she called out to the other horses with glee, her hooves kicking as she was gently brought back down to earth.

Jack looked at his father and brother, seeing their looks of shock slowly slide into glee.

They would travel faster than expected and probably beat the messengers still struggling back to the stronghold of their enemy on horseback.

"Fist light" Ianto said firmly, "All horses are to be checked, riders onboard for flight. I want all of them to feel that, to know it and to be ready to fly!"

Ianto strode back inside and into a side room swinging the door shut, then slid down the wall as he hyperventilated.

He was aware of the door opening and the arms of his beloved embracing him as Jack crooned and soothed.

"Oh for the love of the gods, we are going to war" Ianto whispered into Jack's chest as he cradled him and hid him from view.

"It will be OK, we will go together, we will stand." Jack answered.

"With you beside me my love, no one can stand against us" Ianto sighed, rising and regaining himself, "All I need is you."

"I will be your army" Jack said softly, "If there were no one and nothing, I will be your army. I will hold your colours high. I will bleed for you."

"Oh Jack" Ianto leaned in, kissing him gently, "Your blood is my blood and it will not be spilt on the morn. We shall stand in a sea of blood, our enemies vanquished and a new age dawning for both man and beast."

"Together" Jack said with a warm smile.

"Always."


	36. Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ie6b54oof/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Kind Ferdolt looked out over his keep from the balcony, his bare belly still red from the scratching he had just given it, his fingernails gouging at the ancient flesh as he had slid from the bed to watch the coming dawn.

His old body was aching from his night time romp and he knew his son champed at the bit for him to hurry up and die. The boy was up to something, the whispers about the palace unsettling as they hinted of war.

Once upon a time he would have ignored them but something was happening lately, many realms had broken ties and he had an uneasy feeling in his waters.

He flicked his slippers back at the bed and grinned as they hit with soft thuds, then let his bare feet sink in the rug. The slave whimpered and cowered in the bedding, still asleep but used to violence at any given time.

The king turned back to the balcony and toddled forward to feel the coming sun on his bare front as his robe flapped open and he pissed over the edge with a soft snigger.

He would watch the new day come, then go and bugger the boy some more. God but his screams were gorgeous, and the way his face twisted with agony as he squeezed and twisted was so satisfying.

He could smell the sweet bread in the ovens below, smacking his lips as he envisioned the dobs of butter that would be slathered over the loaf before it was presented. Soft for his worn teeth.

Gods, but he was hungry now.

He scratched at his ball sack, feeling crusty from the activities of the previous night and called over his shoulder for a bath.

The slave slid from the bed to the floor, the soft thud as the boy stifled a groan of pain made the old man snort and the boy dragged himself towards the bell ringer.

Blood had dried on his thighs and he was in considerable pain as he whimpered softly, reaching up to pull for the bell for a bath, hoping the bastard might drown in it.

The King snorted as he watched the salve's agonized movements, "Rest while you can. I will have you screaming again while it fills, little worm"

The slave groaned as he collapsed onto the cold floor, ready to subject himself to his master. The king waddled back to stand over the boy, looking gleefully at the pert arse.

"Now get into …" the man's voice faded as he felt a chill entering the room and he turned to look at the rising sun, finding a dark cloud covering it.

"Blast it all, I wanted to ride this afternoon!" he bellowed, striking out with his foot.

The slave cried out softly as the foot sank into his gut and shivered with cold and pain.

"Fergos" the King roared and his son entered the room.

Impeccably dressed, the man stood before his elderly father with a look of undisguised distain, looking at the slave who was moaning with pain.

"Gods, can you not get a new one? This one is stale" he said with disgust.

"I like this one!" the king snorted, "Have him broken in, like a pair of slippers."

Both men laughed and then the king motioned towards the window, "See the oncoming storm?"

"Really?" the young man stepped onto the balcony, "We didn't except rain today."

The younger eyes saw what the old ones did not and the prince stumbled back into the room yelling for the guards.

As he fled the room, screaming for guards the slave found his feet, watching the old man wander back to the balcony to squint into the sun.

"What the bloody hell did he see?" he muttered.

The slave let his head drop as he breathed deeply and felt a faint stirring of something in his blood.

Something called to him.

He raised his head enough to look through his lashes at the man who had tortured him for almost two years.

He took a step towards him.

"Stupid boy, should have explained himself" the king huffed angrily, pulling his robe closed as he felt a chill in the air.

"What the bloody hell is that smell" he said louder, "Smells like something burning."

"It's hell" the boy snarled as he slowly pulled the knife from the fruit platter and stepped in behind the king, sliding the blade between two ribs and using his bodyweight to push it in to the hilt. "Get used to it."

The king gave a soft bark of shock as he stepped forward, turning to look at the boy with horror.

His lips peeled back from his teeth as the boy leered at his former master and he felt the thrum of freedom, heard the call of the one true king.

He watched the king overbalance against the guard rail and for the first time the king saw his slave smile.

He was so shocked at the beauty that his fall was silent.

The slave moved quickly, dressing in the robes he found in the wardrobe as he hurried to join the battle, pausing to strike a guard and watch him tumble down the staircase.

Slaves and pets left their posts as the Ianto's roars echoed in the keep, followed by the bellow of a dragon.

It was time.

Freedom was at hand.

They rampaged.


	37. long live the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nwvzjvffz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The dragons gracefully swept down, depositing horses and riders into the fields and inner keep.

The attack was so unexpected the archers were still abed, as were most of the soldiers and there was little to do except kneel.

Ianto rode his monster horse towards the steps of the palace, waiting patiently for the king to emerge.

His body hadn't hit the ground from its fall, instead hitting a balcony's railing below and the force of a large orange dragon dropping into the keep dislodged it, making it roll from the railing onto the ground at the feet of the horse.

Janet's nostrils flares with disgust as her eyes rolled with red flame.

"The king is dead, long live the king" Ianto snarled, leaning forward and calling out, "Fergos, I await your presence."

The prince walked jauntily out and then looked at the body at the feet of the horse, his mouth falling open as he recognized the royal robes.

"Father?"

Myfanwy lumbered forward and snapped her jaws, the body disappearing as she swallowed, then stepped back to loom over the horse and rider casting an ominous shadow.

"Well, young king" Ianto said calmly, "Are you ready to kneel?"

With a snort the prince turned to order his army to attack, but froze as he felt a hot breath on his neck, looking up to find a dragon the size of a large dog perched on the flag rod above his head, it's long green neck elongated down to stare directly into his eyes.

"So be it" Ianto snarled angrily, turning Janet to face the group of pets huddled by the door.

It struck like a cobra and Fergos screamed, shrieked, flailed and gargled as it kept increasing pressure until his face was torn away and the faceless body flailed away to fall on the ground and writhe.

"Ew" Ianto said with disgust as he looked over his shoulder as the mess.

The blue warrior was ready, his jaws snapping shut as the noise finally switched off.

"You!" Ianto said to the pet who hung onto the door frame in royal robes, the knife still in his hand.

The slave sank to his knees.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"Bern" the boy answered as a calm that fell over him with the One True King's smile.

"Arise High Lord Bern of my Northern Realm." Ianto said regally and the boy stood with wide eyes, staring at the king.

"All hear this, High Lord Bern is to rule this kingdom as one of my personal representatives." Ianto said loudly, "He is my voice, my right hand and my heart."

He turned Janet and strode across to where Myfanwy was waiting patiently. He reached up a hand to stroke her humongous cheek as she lowered her head to allow his touch.

"Take what they need, we fly after we have refuelled" he said softly and she blinked slowly as she raised her head and trumpeted, then rose into the sky.

"Where do they go?" Bern whispered with awe.

"To feed. Some of the surrounding farms are about to be pillaged, don't worry. They will only take a handful from each herd, they know to be fair." Ianto looked down at the slave, "IF the landowners come to complain you can greet them accordingly my little dove."

As the young man reached out to touch the king's boot he felt a great peace and wave of affection, closing his eyes as it finally became real.

They were free.

"It is time" he whispered.

"Yes Bern, it is time. I am come" Ianto said softly, reaching down to catch the hand and squeeze, "Welcome to the world."

Bern grinned as the warm hand squeezed life into him and he straightened his shoulders, throwing off the last of his slave shackles.

Those invisible ones that weighed him down even when naked.

They were gone.

He turned to the pets watching on with awe.

"Food, these men are hungry. Quickly, we must serve them so they might know our pleasure and return home with a memory of our sweet mead!" he said eagerly as the pets lit up at orders and rushed to obey their new lord.

Not master.

One of two may have paused inside, away from prying eyes to weep as it all changed so quickly.

There would never be a master again.

The only one they served now sat atop of black monster with amour to match the guards and whispers of smoke wafting from her nostrils, yet he was so calm, so polite and so ….

Regal.

They were all free.


	38. time for pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

Ianto sat in the long grass listening to the world turning around him. That almost unperceivable tick-tock of time the mere mortals missed, heard with the flow of dragon blood.

With his eyes closed he could see with his dragon eyes.

The world was beautiful.

There were dragons surrounding him in the meadow, also communing with Mother Earth, their heads turned up to the sun and their breathing a slow hum as if meditation was in play, all synchronised to their king as he calmed and renewed.

A scream rent the air and Ianto's eyes slowly opened as he swivelled his head to see his beloved son leap into the air with another banshee wail to match the wee blonde boy's. Gray didn't stand a chance apparently, this man who could have caught a small child under each arm but instead fell gracefully into the clover crying out with horror at the attack and the little boys crowed their victory.

Rane sat on Gray's chest and slapped at Haze, their giggles rising into the air as they argued over who had swayed the man. Like bookends, their matching curls and bright smiles, one with coffee tones and brown pools of intelligence stark against the blonde tones and light blue spheres looking back.

Jack called them Pepper and Salt.

As time went by these two boys became closer than brothers, their hands seeking comfort and their skill at evading Grups immense.

Of course you can't outsmart a dragon.

Laughing, they fell to one side like it had been planned and they collapsed into the grass so Gray could rise and roar as he fell on them ticking and kissing.

Seems he was the softest touch in the worlds.

Ianto closed his eyes once more, knowing his baby was safe with his uncle and friend, now turning his head to the north where Jack rode along the ridge looking out over the bay. There had been talk of a creature in the water and Ianto was mildly curious but not overly so.

Dragons come in all shapes and sizes, Jack would get that soon enough.

Those who might come by boat would get that too. If they dared.

Ianto rose to his feet, as did the dragons and as he stretched up to the heavens they spread their wings, then they erupted from the earth, the flurry of wings making the grass move and ripple like waves around Ianto's feet.

How apt.

Ianto liked the imagery, laughing as he watched they all circled up like a tornado of leather and scale, trumpeting their own delight as they scattered to their own made wind.

"Lunch time" Cook called and she stood with her hands resting on her ample stomach as she watched the children wrestle to see who would be first to get back, running, tripping and laughing as Gray pretended to race them as well.

Ianto turned to watch the display of childishness, his arms falling to his sides and his pure white clothing staining out against the blue sky and green grass that tapped at the tops of his thigh boots.

He looked like something in a painting. Ethereal and powerful even as he dressed simple and common.

Rhys watched from the shadow of the stables, seeing the dragons leave and feeling the pull of flight as all did of their blood. He waited a few moments before starting to walk out to greet his king as he began to walk towards the keep, his face flushed with delight as he watched the children reach the steps of the kitchen stoop then turn to look back and scream as gray roared with his arms flapping at them.

"He needs to be wed" Rhys said as they came to greet one another and Ianto laughed softly.

"He already has interest in her, but I do think he needs more time. Stubborn. Scared. We must have patience" Ianto said as they started to walk shoulder to shoulder towards the keep then a screech had Ianto looking up as a little dragon swept towards him.

"Little claw" he called with glee, his hand raised to stroke the belly of the wee beast as it passed low enough for contact.

"Awww, she's a wee princess" Rhys crooned happily, "Look at that."

"She is the one I saved" Ianto said with joy, "They don't usually let their young near humans. Isn't she beautiful?"

"How many are there?"Rhys asked.

"Adult or all up? Including hatchlings?" Ianto asked and Rhys laughed softly, "I know there are more than leaves on a tree of knowledge"

"Gods, you even talk like one of them" Rhys shook his head with wonder.

"We commune, no wonder I pickup their ways" Ianto shrugged back, "Their speech is like music. A melody that churns and ebbs, wanes. Lovely. Beautiful ethereal sounds that fill your very soul."

"Well, they certainly dill you with joy, that passes to those around you" Rhys said, then stepped to one side as a horse thundered past, "Blackie carrying Jack home where they skidded to a halt and Jack leapt off with his face flushed.

"A dragon darling, a water one!"

Ianto smiled and tried to look surprised.

.

.

.

.

So ends part 1. There will be part 2 ... after all, we have a war coming.


End file.
